Tras la noche
by Makoto Black
Summary: NL/LL Neville abre los ojos y se encuentra en su apartamento, metido en la cama, totalmente desnudo, parpadea y recuerda de golpe lo ocurrido... no ha dormido solo... ¿Cómo diablos manejas la locura de una noche, si ha sido provocada por la locura misma?
1. Locuras

_Bueno…esta vez, les traigo un fic basado en una de las parejas_

_menos usadas, pero de las más ansiadas y esperadas…_

_Al menos yo hubiera amado que realmente ocurriera en _

_los libros…pero no pasó, ya qué…_

_En fin, espero les guste, la cita es de "Bonito" de Jarabe de Palo_

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK…el resto lo saben…_

_Gracias por leer_

_Makoto A. Black_

**Locuras **

"Bonita mañana, bonito lugar,

bonita la cama, que bien se ve el mar..."

Sí, mala idea beber, mala idea embriagarse, mala idea que Luna estuviera conmigo, y aún más mala idea traerla a mi apartamento; ¿pero en que momento perdí la cordura?, sólo a mi se me ocurre hacerla pasar, invitarle una copa antes de irse, quitarle el saco, contarle bromas, en pocas palabras desinhibido ya estaba por causa del alcohol y ella tan sencilla, simple y franca como siempre, simplemente las cosas se salieron de control. ¿Qué hago?...es que tampoco fue algo espantosamente viseral u horriblemente pasional, no...por extraño que suene, fue...fue tierno, suave, sutil, casi se podría haber pensado que lo teníamos planeado, que lo esperábamos y lo queríamos.

¡Merlín! Y ahora mismo no se me ocurre qué hacer, es más ni siquiera se me ocurre volverme a verla, seguramente duerme tranquilamente y yo debatiéndome en lo que sigue, en lo que tendré que hacer ahora, no sé siquiera lo que siento y ya estoy metido en semejante embrollo; es tan linda y fue tan...tan...intenso al tiempo que romántico, es que fue como si algo dentro de mi dijera que tenía que hacerlo todo perfecto y así fue, no pudo haber sido más perfecto, más maravilloso o más romántico, fue extraordinario.

Sin embargo, es que fue tan rápido, alguna vez le oí decir a alguien que para enamorarse se necesita tiempo...¡y nosotros no tenemos tiempo juntos! Digo, no creo que cuenten los años de colegio, ahora ella anda por ahí buscando animales y escribiendo para El Profeta y la revista de su padre y yo me las ingenio ahora que he obtenido el puesto de profesor de Herbología; ¿cómo se supone que se lleve una relación de esa forma?, ¿cómo diablos voy a verla el tiempo suficiente para saber si la amo?...mejor le pregunto, me daré la vuelta.

¡¿Dónde está?!, ¡se fue!...imposible, yo debatiéndome y ella se ha marchado, yo aquí sufriendo por ella y ella no está, ¿a qué hora se levantó que no la sentí?

-Neville... –Me mira fijamente, saliendo del baño peinada y arreglada, se sienta dando un salto en la cama y...¡me ha besado la nariz dejando un rastro de sus labios humectados sobre ella! -...es un día hermoso, vamos a cazar mariposas ¿si?

-Yo... -¿Cómo le digo que quedé de desayunar con Ron y Harry en media hora?...¿cómo le explico que necesito pensar en lo que será de nosotros ahora? -...sí, vamos. –Un momento yo no contestaría eso...no soy así...¡Este no soy yo!

-Excelente...¿ya viste que bonito se ve ese chupetón que te hice en el hombro?...parece una mandrágora. –Sonriente señala a mi piel con los ojos medio cerrados por la sonrisa, ¿chupetón?...¡Merlín es una marca de succión!...debió doler...¿o no?, jeje, sí parece una mandrágora y ahora que lo recuerdo, no dolió en lo más mínimo, ¡al contrario!

-Una mandrágora muy gorda ¿no? -¿Porqué me siento tan feliz?, ¿cómo es que me gusta semejante rastro de su presencia en mi?, ¡Merlín estoy descubierto y sin nada encima!

-La próxima lo haré mejor...¡anda!, que se hace tarde. –Se levanta y me hace salir de la cama ignorando que estoy desnudo, no puedo cubrirme pero tampoco parece escandalizada, ¡por cierto estaba durmiendo boca arriba!; me impulsa a entrar al baño con su sonrisa de siempre y siento sonrojo, ¡Dios! He tocado fondo, no vuelvo a beber. –Te espero en la cocina, te prepararé algo...¿quieres?

-Sí...sí quiero... -¡Pero si no conoce mi cocina!...no, no puede entrar así nada más, lo desordenará todo, sólo Merlín sabe lo que podría hacer alguien como Luna en mi cocina. -¡Luna!

-¿Dime? –Sus ojos están brillantes, llenos de una vida que antes no tenían, azules como el mar y sus profundidades, ¿y si no es lo correcto?...si me equivoco ella sufriría, ella que es tan tierna y linda...ella que me dio la mejor noche de mi vida y que podría ser la mujer por la que pudiera cortarme un brazo...no quiero que sufra, no quiero hacerla sufrir, no puedo dañarla...

-Luces muy bonita hoy. –Sonríe, ha sonreído y ahora tararea brincando rumbo a la cocina, necesito café, necesito pensar; creo que tropezó con algo y ese algo cae y se hace añicos, ¡qué raro!, eso me ha hecho reír.

-¡Lo siento!...¡te compraré otro! –Grita desde no sé dónde, es una locura dejarla andar por ahí libre. Ahora que lo pienso, estoy realmente contento de estar cometiendo tantas locuras desde anoche.


	2. Un regalo

_Bueno…siguiendo con este fic (que por cierto es cortito)_

_les dejo el nuevo…esta vez, el capítulo comprende la visión_

_del otro afectado…veremos qué significa para ella lo que _

_está pasando…quién sabe…igual no es lo mismo…_

_La cita es de "Enamorada" de Miranda…los personajes, ya saben…_

_Dejen Reviews!!!!…_

_Cariños! Y gracias por leer!_

_Makoto A. Black_

**Un regalo... (Luna - Neville) **

"...si al final de cuentas él era mi recompensa,

qué suerte que nunca me fui..."

-Oye ¿no crees que es exagerado? –Sonríe nervioso, me he acostumbrado a ello, por la mañana cuando le dije que estaba listo el desayuno y vio el plato de germinado sobre la mesa, hizo la misma mueca, lo curioso es que no se negó a comerlo.

-No...es lindo. –Es que realmente es lindo, me gusta verlo así, con colores llamativos, sé que no le gustan mucho, pero se ve bien; anoche cuando me invitó a pasar a su apartamento fue extraño, aquel lugar tan sobrio, tan serio, y yo ahí siendo alegre, la verdad es que fue raro verlo reír, nunca lo había visto así.

-¿No me hace ver gordo? –Se mira en el espejo, la verdad es que ese suéter amarillo con rombos rojos le hace ver como un enorme pollo bonachón, a mi eso me gusta, más que sus trajes negros y sus túnicas finas.

-¡Claro que no!...luces lindo. –Se sonroja cada vez que le beso en la mejilla, peor aún si me atrevo a tomarle la mano y entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, se pone nervioso; jamás me había topado con alguien como él, digo, tampoco he tenido muchos hombres en mi haber, la verdad es que nadie se fija en mi y los pocos chicos por los que llegué a tener interés, ya estaban ocupados. –Te lo daré de regalo de primera noche.

-¿Regalo de primera noche? –Su rostro sorprendido lo hace ver más lindo, parece un gatito asustado.

-Claro...es un suceso importante. –Se ha quedado perplejo, seguro ya empieza a sentir miedo de estar conmigo; el Callejón está atestado, será mejor que no le tome ya la mano, podrían pensar algo que él no quiere que piensen, mejor como siempre, amigos y ya.

Recuerdo cuando me planteé por primera vez que Neville pudiera ser el adecuado, no fue sencillo, tienes a alguien en el concepto de amigo, creces con esa idea, le hablas y lo aprecias como tal, cuando se intenta romper con eso, cuesta mucho; últimamente me he sentido algo mal, la verdad es que ya me había resignado a no tener alguien conmigo, como que ya me preparaba psicológicamente para ser una solterona empedernida, pero...no sé, como que la ilusión me regresa…

Le gustan los artículos de quidditch y los ve en los aparadores fijamente, el suéter en la bolsa colgando de mi brazo en una muestra de que algo entre los dos ha cambiado, pero de igual forma quizá sólo cambia para mi y no para él. La verdad no sé qué esperar, ahora que se volverá profesor, no creo que busque la compañía de alguien con una reputación tan rara.

-¡Mira! –Un diario de pastas de piel está en el aparador y por alguna razón me dan ganas de tenerlo, obvio a él le parece repulsivo, se ha quedado con el ceño fruncido, eso me da risa. -¿No crees que es lindo?

-Pues... –Se debate internamente, me encanta cuando lo hace, porque sé que quiere contestar algo que no me hiera, pero tampoco quiere mentir. -...si te gusta. –Susurra sonriendo, eso me basta. –Compraré algo dentro, ¿me esperas? –Me limito a asentir y aprovechando que me quedo en la calle mirando a todos lados, me replanteo lo que pasa; creo que mejor sigo resignada, mejor no esperar nada, dudo que Neville se atreva a seguir conmigo, sea como sea la noche fue perfecta, nuestro paseo al amanecer aún más y éstas compras a su lado han sido divertidas, supongo que es suficiente, en cuanto salga me despido y ya luego nos veremos como siempre, como amigos solamente. -¿Porqué tan seria? –Me mira inclinado para ver mis ojos, sonrío.

-Por nada...Neville ha sido... –Saca lo de la bolsa con que ha salido, es el diario, me lo tiende riendo.

-Puedes anotar todo lo que quieras...un regalo de Primera noche. –Como me he quedado sorprendida sonríe. –Bueno, vamos a comer algo. –Lo mete en la bolsa y antes que siquiera pueda yo contestarle, ha tomado mi mano sin temor a nada; parece ser que aún no debo resignarme.


	3. De tu plato

_Pocas notas, la cita es de Eros Ramazzoti "La cosa más bella"_

_Comenten!!! _

_Que veo que leen, pero no cooperan…_

_Como sea, gracias =P_

**De tu plato**

"...única como eres, inmensa cuando quieres,

gracias por existir..."

Nos miran...¡nos miran!, mejor dicho, la miran; es curioso cómo no le preocupa en lo más mínimo, disfruta de cada cosa, de cada sitio, es como un niño pequeño descubriendo cosas a cada momento, sonríe sin miramientos, es libre, natural; siento pánico eso es obvio, es que a cada instante quiere preguntarme algo, a cada paso tiene un arranque de extravagancia que la deja mal parada ante todos, Luna es así, todo el tiempo.

-¡Mira que sombrero tan lindo! –Pese a que estamos esperando en la terraza del restaurante, ella siente que sigue allá abajo en la calle, entre la gente, se vuelve loca cada vez que ve algo llamativo y no deja de apuntarlo con el índice para mostrármelo.

-Pero...es un ave en una jaula. –Contesto, no es un sombrero es una mujer cargando la jaula sobre su cabeza para no golpear a alguien.

-Pues sería un hermoso sombrero ¿no crees? –Vuelve a sentarse, sonriendo, con sus ojos azules pícaros y fugaces, tras ella algunas mujeres ríen, no ríen con ella, se ríen de ella; me incómoda, me duele…

-Supongo que sería uno muy llamativo. –Al fin llegan los platos, no entiendo cómo pudo pedir semejante comida: Plimpys horneados, casi nadie los come.

-Huele delicioso. –Sonríe, no lo sé, quizá es un error, quizá no debí regalarle el diario y aceptar el suéter; mejor dicho, no debí invitarla a mi casa, no debí pasar la noche con ella...¡Carajo no debí besarla! –El pan está en su punto Neville.

-¡Ah! –Debió descubrir que estaba absorto en mí mismo, muerde el pan sin dejar de mirarme y por extraño que parezca, siento que me lee la mente y sabe lo que me preocupa. -Sí, está genial el pan.

-¿Tienes algún compromiso para la tarde? –Concentrada en comer, apenas me mira, "Dile que sí, di que sí"

-No...ninguno, planeaba ir a casa y pasar la tarde leyendo o dormir un poco. –"¡Idiota!", intento no mirarla, pero me llama tanto la atención su actitud que simplemente no le puedo quitar los ojos de encima.

-¿Te molestaría que te acompañe? –Sonríe sin timidez, lo propone como si me dijera que quiere más mantequilla para el pan, simple y concreto; jamás se anda por las ramas, es tan increíblemente sincera que creo que me da miedo.

-Mi casa es tu casa...puedes venir cuando quieras. –No miento, es cierto, lo creo así, mi apartamento simplemente ya no sería lo mismo si vuelvo y ella no está, lo llena con su humor, lo impregna con sus locuras y lo ilumina con su risa, Luna es Luna y eso me fascina; la quiero ahí, hoy y mañana, pese al miedo que me corroe, pese a los nervios que me impiden mirarla mientras se lo digo.

-Prueba... –Tiende su brazo hacia mí, con la cuchara llena de parte de su platillo, nos miran, los ojos están clavados en los dos y en el hecho de que intimemos así; mañana será el tema en todos lados, mañana será esto lo que se rumore en todos lados y sin embargo, sólo me interesa probar lo que me ofrece.

-Es... –Hermosa, linda, perfecta, sencilla, es Luna...mi Luna. -...delicioso.

-Lo ves...no estoy tan loca ¿verdad? –Vuelve al plato, la gente ya tiene de qué hablar, y para ser sincero ahora sólo me interesa ella, que está frente a mi comiendo y que en un rato, los dos iremos juntos por la calle, los dos y ya.


	4. Dormidos

**Dormidos**

"...tuya soy tuya, la vida parece una tontería cuando no estás,

tuya mucho más de lo que jamás me atreví a pensar."

Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez, en el sitio en el que comenzamos, su apartamento; ahora con las cortinas abiertas me parece menos serio, menos frío, pero sigue igual. La corbata de Neville sigue sobre el sillón, los calcetines que traía ayer continúan en la mesa de centro, alcanzo a ver la copa donde me tomé el último ron de la noche, antes que pusiera su mano en mi espalda para besarme tímidamente; presuroso corre a levantar todo el tiradero que hicimos, sin pensar en eso, que lo hicimos los dos.

-Déjame ayudarte. –Propongo, pero no dice nada y se apresura a arreglar todo con un movimiento de varita, sonríe nervioso y se vuelve a verme.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –Pregunta por cortesía, se le nota en los ojos cansados que ansía dormir.

-No, no quiero que terminemos como anoche con lo cansado que luces. –Otra vez me paso de sincera, se sonroja hasta las orejas y pasa corriendo a la cocina cargando los vasos y las botellas vacías.

-¿Por qué no te recuestas y duermes?... –Invoco con mi varita algunos papeles pendientes y libros que tengo que revisar, los pongo sobre la mesa y me siento. -...yo trabajo aquí, prometo no tocar ni mover nada.

-¿No tienes sueño? –Pregunta intrigado, si no mal recuerdo, ninguno de los dos pegó ojo anoche, bueno quizá él sí; yo no, permanecí mirando el techo y su hombro desnudo hasta que salió el sol, jamás me había parecido más interesante contarle a alguien los lunares de la espalda.

-Un poco, pero tengo que enviar esto...descuida, si llaman a la puerta prometo esconderme en el baño. –Se queda perplejo ante el comentario, entra en la cocina y vuelve con una jarra de agua que pone ante mí con un vaso, luego tras un minuto en que pelea internamente sobre si será educado dejarme, se decide y sigue por el pasillo.

Pasan unos minutos, leo, avanzo en el trabajo, pero al cabo de un rato, como que las ideas del informe ya no me son claras, me quito los zapatos y subo los pies al sillón para ver el sol por la ventana; es tarde, cae el ocaso y yo estoy ahí, en el mismo sillón donde todo comenzó por influencia del alcohol. Ojalá pudiera dormirme aquí sentada, entre su aroma y su presencia, pese a no tenerlo al lado, se siente alrededor.

-Luna. –Llama, me he sobresaltado, debí estar quedándome dormida, miro al pasillo como si estuviera ahí mirándome.

-¿Si? –"Será que no se siente cómodo conmigo aquí". –Neville, quizá debería irme a mi casa…

-No...¿puedes venir por favor? –Su voz suena ahogada por el sueño, me levanto, no me he puesto los zapatos, corro hacia la puerta y abro, está acostado sobre su lado derecho, con los ojos cerrados.

-Neville. –Susurro, me acerco a la cama, parece que se ha quedado dormido, no tiene puestos los zapatos y luce apacible; sí, definitivamente mejor me voy a mi casa.

-Ven...ponte aquí junto a mi. –No abre los ojos, sólo lo murmura y sin saber bien qué debo hacer me acuesto a su lado, boca arriba, mirando al techo, él no se mueve, sigue así, sólo a mi lado y ya. Nerviosa como ahora, creo que nunca me había sentido, ni siquiera anoche cuando me despojó de la blusa y el pantalón, es distinto estar así, es más íntimo que hacer el amor; suspira, cómodo, relajado.

-Tu techo necesita adornos... –Susurro para romper el silencio, él asiente con un gruñidillo y una media sonrisa. -...quizá unas mariposas o unos rábanos...¿te gustan las orugas? –Recuerdo que de niña papá siempre me mostraba las orugas que veía en el jardín, Neville hace un movimiento y se pega más a mi.

-Me gustan...Luna... –Llama otra vez, me vuelvo a verlo, acomodándome del lado izquierdo, su frente está tersa, sin arrugas de miedo, preocupación, molestia o desagrado por mi como he visto en otras personas.

-¿Dime? –Le pido, casi como un ruego, con la necesidad de que me hable, de que me diga algo, sólo para saber que está conmigo y no soñando.

-Duérmete conmigo. –Pide mientras se acerca más, pegando su rostro al hueco que queda entre mi cuello y mi pecho, se siente nuevo y agradable; anoche fui suya de forma física, hoy soy suya por completo.


	5. Para mi

_Bien, ahora la cita es de: "Sólo para mi" de Camila, espero que les guste…_

_Saludos!! Ojalá puedan comentar_

_(porque veo que leen pero no lo hacen ò.ó)_

_Cariños: Makoto A. Black_

**Para mi**

"Tú has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma,

cada espacio de mi ser,

ya no tengo corazón, ni ojos para nadie,

sólo para ti..."

Duerme placidamente, se ha acomodado pegada a mi, acurrucada, hace frío, mejor la cubro para que no enferme; me pregunto si despertará pronto, son cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, dormimos tanto, debió estar muy cansada, luce pálida, lo que debe ser normal; hay tantas cosas que quisiera saber, tanto que quisiera preguntarle, pero no es momento, porque si hay algo que odio es despertar a alguien que duerme de forma tan tranquila, sobretodo de forma tan adorable.

Si pudiera la levantaría un poco para acomodarla sobre mi pecho, es que me da la impresión de que la necesito para respirar, pero no, mejor que duerma cómoda y tranquila, ya si despierta veré qué se puede hacer; rábanos, le dan ganas de poner rábanos en el techo, dormido no estaba cuando lo dijo, y las orugas, no sé que tal se vería eso en el apartamento de un chico, pero no debe ser muy varonil. Tengo ganas de que no esté aquí para poder hablar solo, para pelearme con mi razón respecto a esto, pero con ella a mi lado, eso es algo complicado, demasiado complicado mejor dicho.

He dejado el suéter junto a la puerta, mejor voy por él, no quiero que piense que no lo quiero, dejar lo que le obsequian a uno en un sitio alejado de la intimidad o frente a la puerta es como decir que no es grato, mejor lo traigo y lo meto al armario, espero que no me sienta al levantarme. Oscuro como está todo, me muevo lento como lo que pienso; ¿realmente estás listo para esto?, es decir, es Luna, ella no se anda con rodeos, si te quiere lo dirá, pero si tú quieres a alguien, lo analizas, lo cavilas, lo digieres antes de decírselo a alguien, que en el mayor de los casos nunca es ese alguien a quien quieres. ¿Qué pasa si no estás listo o si no es ella lo que ansías?, ¿le vas a romper el corazón diciéndole que no la quieres?, ¿vas a cerrarle la puerta en la cara luego de que ha dormido en tu cama desnuda y vestida?

¿Qué vas a hacer Neville, cuando sus ojos azules se vuelvan a clavar en ti ansiosos de respuestas?; sacudo la cabeza recargado en la pared, ante las bolsas con el suéter y el diario; qué distintos, ella te ha dado una prenda llamativa, tú le has dado un cuaderno desagradable, ¡qué diferentes!, ella te ha comprado con lo que le gusta verte, tú le has comprado lo que a ella le gustó. No somos parecidos ni un poco, no, no lo somos, es verdad; ella duerme en la cama tal cual la dejé, acurrucada, no teme ni espera nada, sólo duerme, sé que he ido muy aprisa, sé que el golpe será más duro cuando queramos frenar, pero, es que es Luna, es Luna y algo me ha hecho fijarme como nunca antes en ella.

Pese a que es de madrugada, pese a que todo está oscuro (la luna ni siquiera ilumina un poco), he cerrado la cortina, para que cuando entre el sol no la despierte; aunque todo está negro, aunque no hay una sola luz, no estoy en oscuridad, algo ilumina todo, es un calorcillo que me nace desde dentro, que viene de mis recuerdos de Luna y yo juntos, eso basta para aliviarme, para sacarme de la oscuridad. Viéndolo bien, no me importa el resto, no me importa responder esas preguntas, las respuestas llegarán cuando deban, igual que el amanecer de hoy, ahora sólo me importa una cosa, hace frío, y aprovechando que los dos estamos vestidos tal cual fuimos al callejón, me pongo el suéter; Luna duerme, no ha sentido que me levanté, me acurruco a su lado para verla mejor, quiero disfrutar tenerla así, como nadie más la tendrá nunca, callada, tranquila.

-Eres para mi, ¿verdad? –Sus ojos no se clavan en mi pidiendo respuestas, tampoco me dará una, no sé ni por qué le pregunto.

-Tengo frío. –Susurra entre sueños, pegándose a mi, no ha oído nada de lo que le dije, toma mi mano y hace que la envuelva con mi brazo; no necesito respuesta, ya la tengo.

***

_Oh sí!!! Saludos a 'Ángel de Acuario' y a 'Sely Cat'_

_Que se dieron el tiempito de comentar…espero les siga gustando_


	6. Rumores

_Hola otra vez!!, antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes leen_

_por tomarse el tiempo de venir a ver esta historia extraña…_

_De paso quiero dar la nota del capítulo "Dormidos" _

_donde no especifiqué de qué canción era la cita, _

_la canción es "Te pertenezco" de Fey (qué retro!)._

_Aclarado eso, paso al de hoy…como saben, nunca hay historia si no _

_aparece un problema, y aquí empieza el nuestro…_

_La cita es de:"Todo mi amor" de Paulina Rubio, _

_espero les guste…_

_Cariños, Makoto A. Black_

**Rumores…**

"Yo quiero que me quieras como soy,

yo quiero que me quieras por que sí…"

-¿Nev? –No está, se ha levantado antes que yo, creo que le tocaba a él hacerlo; hace frío, me gustaría quedarme todo el día acostada, esperar a que regrese y pasarla aquí, con él sólo mirándolo, escuchándolo si tiene ganas de hablar. Me pregunto cómo va a reaccionar cuando le diga que lo amo, porque pienso decírselo cuando cruce la puerta; se pondrá rojo y no sabrá qué decir; lo más común en él, pensar muy bien lo que hará.

Tarda mucho, tal vez está pensando qué hacer; tengo la ligera impresión de que anoche dijo algo, algo que no puedo recordar…no debí dormirme, debí hablar; ¿qué planeará?, seguramente está nervioso o cohibido, no importa, se le pasará con el tiempo. Voy a buscarlo, estará en la cocina, el reloj marca las ocho.

Bien, necesito tomar aire, pensar con calma, parecer lo más tranquila posible cuando se lo diga, así sabrá que estoy totalmente segura de lo que siento y quiero; hasta cierto punto es gracioso, porque sé que se va a alarmar, se pondrá indeciso y no va a saber qué hacer, así que necesito ser yo quien tome las riendas de las cosas y lo calme un poco. La chimenea está encendida, está sentado frente a ella, se oye rumor, habla con alguien, mejor no me acerco, quiero saber con quien habla primero; me siento en el suelo sobre la alfombra a oír, es maleducado, pero sólo lo haré unos minutos mientras averiguo quién es.

-Espera…necesito digerirlo…¿pasaste la noche con Luna? –Es Ronald, conocería su voz dentro de una botella incluso, parece sorprendido, no lo culpo, nunca nadie le había dicho que dormía conmigo.

-No tenemos por qué preguntarle, es un adulto. –Ese es Harry, suena serio y taciturno como siempre, creo que eso no se le quitará nunca.

-Está durmiendo en mi habitación, no he querido despertarla… -¿Es mi idea o Neville suena raro?

-En tu habitación…¡diablos Neville!...¿estás seguro? –Ronald se rasca la cabeza, Harry lo mira y yo la verdad creo que mejor ya no escucho más. –Es decir…esa chica es muy rara…yo lo pensaría dos veces.

-Ron, deja de meterte. –Harry parece inquieto, quizá siente que estoy cerca, tal vez sabe que escucho.

-No, no…Neville debe entender que Luna no es precisamente la chica para él, son muy distintos. –Ronald insiste en la idea y algo me dice que debo moverme, no escuchar más…¡Pero quiero saber!

-Eso no importa…tú eres muy distinto a Hermione y nadie anda por ahí diciendo que no deban estar juntos. –Harry se ha exasperado, me agrada, con eso Ronald cerrará la boca…¿por qué Neville no dice nada?

-Lo sé, pero Hermione no está loca o es rara…a mi Luna me asusta. –Ron mira a Harry entre las llamas, le doy miedo…eso es incómodo, no me gusta darle miedo a las personas, eso no me gusta nada.

-A mi me preocupa que sea tan diferente…también me da miedo. -¿Porqué ha dicho eso?...¿por qué Neville ha dicho eso?...¿es que acaso es lo que siente en verdad? –No sé como actuar, no sé qué hacer…me siento muy confundido.

-¿Quién no se confundiría con semejante chica? –Ronald continúa hablando, sé que no lo hace por dañar, es sólo que eso de ser sutil no se le da nada, es igual que si yo tratara de mentir o no ser sincera.

-Luna es una chica linda, a su modo es genial. –Harry intenta defenderme, pero Neville está distinto, callado y…yo le doy miedo. –Además tú sientes algo, si no, no estaría durmiendo en tu cama. –Harry ha dado en el clavo, quiero saber qué contesta, por favor, ¡Que conteste!

-Yo…no sé lo que siento…tengo miedo de cometer un error. –Su voz suena tan lejana y fría…necesito salir de aquí, tengo que irme, ya, ¡ahora!

Mala idea levantarme presurosa, mala idea correr de regreso a la habitación cuando mis cosas están en la sala, mala idea estar aquí mirándome las manos sin saber cómo salir de esta; seguro escucharon mi huída, seguro saben que escuché, he estado tanto tiempo encerrada, que seguro Neville ya está nervioso. "Ok…tranquila, necesitas calmarte para salir de esta; primero, quítate la humedad del rostro, segundo, mírate al espejo y date cuenta de quién eres; ojos azules, cabello rubio y mejillas rojas, esa eres tú, tal cual…no vas a cambiar, ni vas a rogar que Neville te diga cómo quiere que seas, si te quiere, te querrá por lo que eres".

Valor…hay que abrir la puerta y salir, tengo un montón de cosas qué hacer, son las nueve, Ginny y Hermione te esperan para tomar el té, ayer faltaste y no les avisaste, hoy tienes que ir; de ahí al Profeta para adelantar el viaje, el trabajo espera y las cuentas no se pagan solas, luego a casa a preparar todo, maletas y limpiar antes de partir. Neville…que me diga lo que tenga que decir mientras salgo, sonrío y que no me gane el llanto, si me quiere, me querrá como soy y ya. "Hazte a la idea, el amor es por que sí, no por que tenga que depender de cómo eres o te ves, nace y ya, ni Ronald, ni Harry tienen culpa alguna, esto es Neville y tú".

-Aquí voy. –Abro, Neville está sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. –Hola…

-¡Luna!...Luna yo tengo que explicarte…

-Tranquilo ¿si? –Sonrío, parece que está preocupado, necesito que se calme o lo voy a dejar muy nervioso cuando me vaya, sonreiré y seré sincera. –Es tarde…siento haberme encerrado en tu cuarto, apuesto que ya se te hizo tarde.

-No, no se me ha hecho tarde, es sábado Luna. –Susurra mirándome fijamente, intenta leer en mi.

-¿En serio?...no sé el día que vivo. –Camino a la mesa, un movimiento de varita y todo va directo a casa. –Bueno, tengo que irme.

-Me gustaría que habláramos antes. –Susurra tímido al ver que me pongo los zapatos sin mirarlo.

-Tengo que ver a las chicas…luego te veo ¿si? –Sonrío y le beso la mejilla lo más fugazmente posible, lo miró. –Te has puesto el suéter. –Se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí…anoche. –Contesta turbado, creo que me voy antes de que sea yo la que hable de más.

-Me da gusto…si necesitas algo…estoy para ayudarte. –La puerta está ahí, es simple, sólo hay que tomar la manilla y girarla; abro, entra una brisa, él no me detendrá, el nudo se hace más duro, más grande.

-¡Luna! –Lo ha dicho, ¡me detendrá!, me va a retener y las lágrimas se detienen en mis parpados.

-¿Dime? –Me vuelvo sonriendo, realmente lo hará, realmente lo hará, me explicará algo.

-Tu diario… –Tiende la bolsa para que la tome, podría tirarme al suelo llorando, podría cortarme ahora las venas ante él, pero la verdad, me siento bien, sólo sonrío, un hermoso recuerdo para llevar.

-Gracias…Neville te… -Quiero decirlo, por piedad debo decirlo; pero si lo hago…creerá que quiero cambiar, y eso no es lo que deseo, pese a todo. -…te agradezco. –Sonrío, me mira fijamente, espera algo, no quiero, ¡no debo decir más!; vuelvo a tomar la perilla y salgo, cierro tras de mi y me recargo un segundo a pensar…sé que está ahí dentro, sé que espera que entre y quisiera hacerlo, pero no lo haré; no voy a volver, de aquí al Profeta, de regreso al trabajo, de regreso a mi vida, con un bello, un muy bello recuerdo.


	7. Te has ido

_Quiero agradecer a los que leen, que veo son bastantes_

_Gracias!!...de igual forma a Sely Cat y a ClausXD _

_Que se dieron el tiempo de comentar…_

_Esta vez la canción citada es: "Porque te vas"_

_de la Oreja de Van Gogh, espero les guste…_

_el nudo se va haciendo más grande…_

_Saludos_

_Makoto A. Black_

**Te has ido…**

"Todas las promesas de mi amor

se irán contigo, me olvidarás, me olvidarás,

como cada noche lloraré igual que un niño,

porque te vas, porque te vas…"

La dejé ir, dejé que cruzara la puerta y ni siquiera tuve el valor de decirle adiós; como siempre, ella dijo la última palabra, dio la última sonrisa y me dejó solo, como antes de que llegara a mi vida… insensible y vacío. Son las cinco, Harry y Ron intentaron levantarme el ánimo hace un rato, obvio, cuando Hermione y Ginny hablaron en la mañana con Luna, les contó apenas, escuchó todo; Ron vino a pedirme disculpas y aunque hubiera querido seguir su consejo de salir a buscarla, me detuvo el hecho de que no sé si debo hacerlo.

Le he enviado lechuzas a su oficina en El Profeta, espero que las responda en cuanto las vea, aunque en ellas apenas pregunto cómo está y si llegó a casa con bien; Ginny quedó de avisarme si pasaba algo, pero la verdad estar aquí sentado, junto a la ventana no me hace feliz; tomo mis llaves y subo al invernadero en el último piso, las mandrágoras necesitan agua. La regadera está caliente por el sol, pero no me importa, hoy sólo me interesa pensar, ver el cielo azul, ver las nubes blancas y pensar qué debo hacer. Se supone que Luna debería estar de viaje ese día, debía estar en América, en una selva creo… pero no fue así, llegó a la fiesta, entró alocada, besó a Harry y a Ron, sonrío a las chicas, me saludó y ya no se me despegó en toda la noche.

Se suponía que debía llevarla a casa, se suponía que su departamento me quedaba de paso, pero yo estaba muy cansado para aparecerme en el sitio correcto y me descubrí apareciéndome con ella ante mi puerta, ¿sería que mi subconsciente quería que esto pasara?… las mandrágoras se ahogarán si les sigo regando así; debería ir a buscarla, debería ir a hablar con ella, pero no sé qué decirle, me he quedado sin palabras, es que… sólo sé que no quiero que esté lejos, yo quisiera tenerla siempre aquí, que esté conmigo, sonriendo, hablando, brincando de lado a lado y…

-¡Longbottom! –Una voz, Cormac me mira enfadado desde la puerta, trae… ¿un gorro de plumas?

-Lo siento… estaba distraído. –Susurro, me acerco tras dejar la regadera.

-Toma… es la segunda vez en el mes, Neville. –Furioso me da la bola de plumas que trae consigo.

-Errol… -Susurro sorprendido.

-Di a los Weasley que compren una… como si no ganaran suficiente. –Se va sin más, baja enojado.

-Gracias. –Pongo al ave en la mesa, se sacude convulsa. –Te has cansado de más… te daré agua. –Voy a sacar un platón de bajo la mesa, pero sus garras golpeándola significa que tiene que darme la carta urgente.

Tomo la hoja, rompo el sello y leo: "Neville, Luna me ha avisado que se marcha hoy a América, ha pedido que adelanten su viaje al Amazonas, parte hoy a las seis, si quieres verla, tienes que llegar a tiempo, saldrá de su apartamento por traslador… Neville, si tienes que decirle algo, si quieres detenerla, ven… no dejes que se vaya pensando que no te importa… Ginny"

-Se va. –Es lo único que se me ocurre decir, miro el reloj de pulsera, faltan quince a las seis, si Luna se va nada me asegura que vuelva a tenerla a mi lado, necesito alcanzarla; me quito el polvo a palmadas y salgo corriendo. -¡Flores! –Necesito flores, necesito obsequiarle flores, pero… ¿dónde?... a mi alrededor sólo hay plantas mágicas, y… -¡Lazo del diablo! –No sé ni por qué, pero le gustará, necesito un Lazo del diablo… ¿dónde está?... ¡¿dónde?!... por aquí tenía una… -¡La tengo! –Salgo corriendo, tengo que ponerme al menos una túnica presentable, necesito ponerme loción, necesito la corbata, tengo que alcanzarla.

Bien, la corbata negra, loción, no ¡alto!... el suéter, si llego con el suéter lo entenderá, si llego con él lo entenderá, tengo que ponérmelo… bien, está dentro, ahora a correr, me aparezco allá, pero no puede ser en su casa, tiene que ser en el callejón, por que es una chica prevenida y tiene protecciones, necesito darme prisa… Ahí es, subiendo la calle, en la casa de barandales rojos, la ventana con cortinas de dragones y rábanos es la suya, estoy cerca, la voy a alcanzar, casi llego, casi llego; alguien sale, son Ginny y Harry, seguro la han visto, les ha dicho que no se va, tal vez volverá conmigo.

-¡Harry! –Corro, tengo que llegar, tengo que darle la maceta, tengo que verla, alguien más sale tras ellos, Hermione y Ron. -¡Ah!

-Neville. –Hermione corre al verme, me he caído, he roto la maceta, estoy lleno de polvo, pero ¿ella?

-Tengo que ver a Luna, no se ha ido ¿verdad? –Pregunto esperanzado, veo mi reloj. –Son las seis, aún no se ha ido… ¿cierto? –Sonrío, me sacudo el suéter que se ha manchado con la tierra.

-Luna se fue hace cinco minutos Neville. –Ginny me mira como si se afligiera, ¿qué ha dicho?

-¿Perdón?... no te he oído bien. –Me levanto y trato de juntar los pedazos, aún hay tiempo, puedo pegarlos mientras subo, la planta se prende a mi brazo apretando con fuerza, pero eso no importa ahora.

-Se ha ido Neville… Luna ya se fue. –Ron me toma por los hombros con sus ojos azules como los de ella clavados en mi.

-No es cierto… Hermione ¿verdad que no es cierto?... son las seis, yo… yo no llegué tarde ¿verdad? –Pregunto, alguien tiene que decirme que ella está en casa, tiene que estar… ¡Tiene que estar!

-A Luna le gusta llegar antes a todos lados… se fue hace cinco minutos. –Harry me pone la mano en el hombro. –Tú no llegaste tarde, ella se fue antes.

-Pero… pero… -No, no puedo entenderlo, ¿porqué se fue?

-Dijo que no te preocuparas… que va a estar bien. –Hermione y Ginny me ven con verdadero dolor, los chicos me tienen lástima; no sé porqué pero quiero llorar, sonrío, tomo mi maceta y mi planta.

-Gracias… me tengo que ir. –Me agacho y voy rumbo al callejón, siento clavada la mirada de los cuatro, Hermione no quiere soltar mi mano, pero sonrío para que vea que estoy bien; vuelvo a casa, todo está oscuro, el reloj delante de mi cama está igual, las manecillas giran y giran.

Tengo tantas ganas de llorar, tengo tantas ganas de gritar… me he acostado junto al sitio donde ella estaba; tengo tantas ganas de contarle todo, de decirle la falta que me hace, las manecillas giran igual, rápido y sin detenerse; Luna se fue, está allá, sin mi… y quizá no siente lo que yo siento, se ha ido y yo me estoy muriendo y quiero llorar, llorar porque tal vez me va a olvidar.

-¿Eres para mi? –Su sombra está aquí conmigo, debí detenerla, debí decírselo, debí dejar de lado todos mis miedos; es de día y las lechuzas de Ron y Harry esperan picoteando en la ventana, igual que la voz de Hermione llama desde la chimenea y la mano de Ginny toca la puerta con fuerza. –Luna… ¿eres para mi?... –No la tengo para envolverla con mi brazo y no me dice que tiene frío como respuesta. -… ¿por qué te vas? –Y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, y se me desgarra la garganta en ganas de llorar, porque sé mejor que nadie la razón, Luna se va, porque yo la dejé ir.


	8. Lo raro

_Bueno, la cita ahora es de "Sin miedo a nada"_

_de Alex Ubago y Amaia Montero_

_Igual los invito a comentar…_

_siguen sin hacerlo O.o_

_Jajajajaja, no importa, pero me preocupa_

_no saber qué les gusta o qué__ no les gusta…_

_En fin, saludos y cariños…_

_Makoto Arashi Black_

**Lo raro**

"Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,

me muero por intrigarte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,

sentir cada día, ese flechazo al verte, qué más dará lo que digan,

qué más dará lo que piensen si estoy loca es cosa mía…"

-Bienvenida… seguramente le agradará estar con nosotros… -Habla fuerte y lento, su inglés es raro, tiene un acento curioso, si me esfuerzo un poco, puedo entender absolutamente todo lo que dice. -… le hemos arreglado la cabaña de allá, es la mejor.

-No tiene que preocuparse, me basta un sitio para dormir… no soy exigente. –Sonrío, es la verdad, el sitio es muy colorido, hace tanto calor que de buena gana me tiraba al río, pero ya me advirtieron de camino acá, las pirañas y las serpientes no son animales que descansen, así que mejor me limito a refrescarme bebiendo agua.

-La levantaremos temprano, para terminar las inspecciones lo más pronto posible, así tendrá la tarde libre. –Sonríe de forma confiable, es un joven de unos 22, apenas un poco mayor que yo, ojalá se pareciera a Neville en algo para no sentirlo tan lejos, pero no… es totalmente diferente a él.

-No… quiero estar ocupada todo lo posible… trabajaremos todo el día, me interesa mucho conocer todos esos seres… quiero saber de todo. –Siento que me mira raro, una de dos, o ya descubrió que soy rara o realmente le agrado de otra forma.

-Pero… ¿no le interesa descansar? –Su voz baja de tono, entrando a la cabaña no puedo evitar sonreír; una mesa, una jarra encima, un pequeño armario, una cama cubierta con velo para evitar los mosquitos, un librero, una ventana y nada más.

-No… ahora sólo me interesa trabajar, todo el tiempo… todo lo que se pueda. –Sonrío, definitivamente ya cree que soy rara, no dice más, se despide afirmando que me traerá la cena, sale y me quedo como antes, sola. Veamos, escribiré a alguien, necesito estar en contacto con todos de alguna forma; el diario se asoma en mi mochila amarilla, lo saco y lo veo un momento, cuando se tiene algo valioso en qué escribir, se tiene que escribir sobre cosas y personas valiosas.

"Neville, he llegado con bien al Amazonas, es húmedo, selvático, divertido, he visto ojos en la oscuridad que me miraban fijamente, me da risa pensar que por aquí hay hombres lobo y nahuales… te extraño…" mmm… se va a sonrojar cuando lea eso, pero no importa, y se va a preguntar qué es un nahual… seguro preguntará a Hermione y ella lo mirará con los ojos entornados y dirá "Te lo dijo Luna ¿verdad?". Hace tanto calor, mi paso por México y por Panamá fue divertido, pero moría por llegar aquí, ver al fin el río, el Amazonas, tal cual decía en los libros, es emocionante. "… la cabaña donde estoy es pequeña, no tiene mucho lujo, menos comodidades, no tengo chimenea, así que no podré estar en contacto seguido, tampoco hay una lechuza a mano, me dijeron que puedo usar un águila o un halcón, será lo que emplearé así que no te asustes si algún día te llega algo así…" seguramente sonreirá al leer eso, ¡ya sé! Cuando le mande una carta, incluiré dentro algo que le pruebe donde estoy. "… planeo poner en la primer carta que te envíe una tarántula, tengo la esperanza de que llegue viva y el halcón no la devore; la alimentarás cuando te llegue, si no la quieres podrás obsequiarla a Ronald, así superará su miedo…"

"Entiendo que estés confuso, que no sepas qué hacer… te pido que entiendas que tenía que irme, tengo que estar lejos para entender que a diferencia de mi, tú necesitas tiempo para saber lo que está pasando, sé que puedo parecerle loca a todos, pero… a mi eso no me incómoda, espero que a ti tampoco…" él tendrá este diario para saber que lo recuerdo, pero yo no tengo nada para recordarlo.

-¿Puedo pasar? -¿Tan pronto la cena?... "la diferencia de horario es horrible… creo que ya me había acostumbrado a la hora de tu habitación".

-Pase… adelante. –Entra trayendo la charola con comida. –Gracias Juan.

-De nada. –Sonríe al ver que veo el plato.

-¿Es pollo? –Sonrío, ¡qué sorpresa!, qué coincidencia.

-Sí… ahí, por la ventana puede ver el corral donde los crían. –Apunta al vidrio, pero a mi eso no me importa, salgo corriendo aún con la pluma en la mano y al ver los pollos me decido sin miedo y tomo uno.

"Neville, date tiempo de decidir… quiero que sepas que te amo, y que ya tengo con qué recordarte… tuya absolutamente, Luna… Pd. Traes tu suéter puesto? Es que con el pareces un pollo gordito y bonachón." Abrazo a uno de los pequeños polluelos, ahora sí me siento menos lejos, lo llevaré a mi habitación para que me haga compañía, me lo recuerda tanto, que hasta siento ese raro espasmo en el pecho al verlo. Ya aquí dentro, con el polluelo acurrucado conmigo, pese al calor, me siento algo mejor.

Sol, sol que entra fuerte por la ventana, sol que hiere, amarillo y fijo; parece que Juan se tomó apecho mi idea de que empezáramos tarde, me vuelvo hacia el polluelo, su forma regordeta y amarilla me recuerda a Neville, su ojos ávidos y su pico empinado, me lo recuerdan; pero, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¡Está muerto!

-Juan... ¡Juan! –Grito, no puedo evitar gritar y la puerta se abre y Juan entra corriendo alarmado.

-No se preocupe, si es una tarántula sólo hay que sacarla y… -Al ver que es el polluelo, al ver que se lo muestro con los brazos extendidos y que mis ojos llueven, me mira. -… no se alarme, eso pasa… es normal.

-Pero… estaba bien anoche. –Susurro, realmente me ha tomado por sorpresa la muerte, la muerte que antes me parecía tan normal.

-Es normal en esos animalitos, es difícil que se adapten a los cambios, no les gusta lo poco común, son seres de costumbres y hábitos… -Juan habla alegremente mientras sale cargando al polluelo y a mi se me viene el mundo encima. -… lo nuevo, excitante y raro no les hace bien.

-No les hace bien. –Algo ha cambiado aquí, parece que la cabaña tiene eco y sólo repite lo mismo una y otra vez, "son seres de costumbres y hábitos, lo nuevo, excitante y raro no les hace bien" –Neville es como un polluelo… es difícil que se adapten a cambios… a lo raro, lo nuevo. –En medio de la selva suena fuerte el murmullo de la vida; quisiera tanto poder hablar contigo Neville, quisiera explicarte lo que pasa ahora mismo por mi mente…


	9. Te sueño

_Saludos!!! Al fin el que sigue, estoy corrigiendo_

_Porque este fic ya lo tengo completo, sólo corrijo, _

_Para mayor información, vean mi perfil…_

_La cita es de Belinda "Luz sin gravedad"_

_Espero les guste_

_Makoto A. Black_

**Te sueño**

"Y no sé si volverás, para amarme y esperar,

sin pedirme nada más, si pudiera ser verdad,

ya no habría oscuridad…"

Me adelanté para abrir la puerta y aprovechar para quitar el vaso que dejé en la mañana sobre la mesita del recibidor; corriendo fui a ponerlo en el fregador, mientras escuchaba detrás de mi los pasos de ella; me miré reflejado en el tostador y presuroso me acomodé el cabello, luego de preguntarle si quería beber algo, su voz aguda me dijo que un ron estaba bien; llevé la botella y los vasos y me senté con ella en el sillón, le serví mientras sonreía; sólo tuve cabeza para mirarla, no fuera a ser que parpadeara y ya no estuviera.

Sonriente me habló un poco de su nuevo proyecto, me preguntó cómo iban las cosas y contesté a penas, bebiendo según creo la cuarta copa desde que llegamos; ella parecía tranquila, tan fresca ahí conmigo y yo hasta cierto punto me sentía intimidado por su belleza, su sonrisa, por su tranquila simplicidad y su espontánea forma de hablar, de mirar, de sonreír por todo y a la vez por nada. Entonces pasó, un comentario alusivo a los dos, a nosotros y no pude evitarlo, aprovecho que se inclina para poner el vaso en la mesita, y pongo mi mano en su espalda, lo más lento que puedo, lo más dulce que se me da, ella se vuelve y así como así la beso, con la lentitud que hubiera querido para conocerla, y ella corresponde con la misma sencillez que si estuviera hablando de sí misma. Mis brazos que la aprietan, mis ojos que la inspeccionan, su rostro cándido, sus pasos lentos, mi mano guiándola, la cama, la almohada bajo su cabellera rubia, sus ojos azules plácidos, su sonrisa tierna.

-Luna, volviste… -Susurro, la beso, estoy tan contento de que haya vuelto, porque ahora que me doy cuenta está pasando, no es el recuerdo de esa noche, sino que ahora mismo pasa en esta habitación donde me vine a encerrar por su ausencia, ella ha vuelto y sonríe.

-Neville… -Contesta mientras me concentro en acariciarle el hombro, en conservar su sonrisa viva.

-¿Si? –Me inclino para besar su frente, oler su aroma, cuando vuelvo a levantar el rostro, sigue igual.

-Estás soñando. -Dice entre carcajadas que me hacen reír sin saber porqué, quizá por que ella lo hace.

-¿Qué dices? –Le miro con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa, sin quitarme de encima de ella, sin creer nada de lo que ha dicho, ella se levanta un poco, para poder poner sus labios junto a mi cara.

-Es sólo un sueño. –Dice, besa mi mejilla y se aleja para que la mire a los ojos, estoy confuso, está enfrente de mí y dice que no es cierto, me ha besado y dice que es sueño, ¿por qué? –Despierta Nev...

-Luna… -Susurro sin comprender, ¿cómo puede ser tan cruel? -…¿qué intentas? –Me inclino para mirarla más de frente, pero ya no está, se fue, no hay nada, más que la almohada y las sábanas debajo de mí. -¡Luna! –Abro los ojos, el techo liso de mi habitación me mira, la ventana está abierta, reviso rápidamente a mí alrededor, ella no está… como siempre ha tenido razón, era un sueño, ella lo supo incluso antes que yo.

Me levanto pesadamente, camino por ahí, los zapatos que traía puestos el día que se marchó siguen ahí, el suéter lo traigo puesto aún y huele a tierra, a vegetación, me miro en el espejo del baño, me ha salido una insipiente barba; la barba de los cuatro días que tengo aquí encerrado, pensando en mi desventura, soñando que vuelve, escuchándola que me pide que despierte; mirándome fijamente se me abre la mente y me doy cuenta de algo "Realmente te importa Neville".

Saco la navaja, la espuma se siente extrañamente incómoda, me rasuro lentamente mirando al espejo, pensando en ella, en el sitio en dónde estará; anoche la voz de Ginny y Hermione en la chimenea imploraban que les contestara, otra vez me negué; se pusieron a hablar, comentaron con la esperanza de que escuchara que Luna se comunicó, está tan confusa como yo; pero no tengo fuerza para ir a seguirla, ¿qué tal que no quiere ya saber de mi?... me miro al espejo, jeje, realmente la aprecio, estoy pálido y seguro he bajado unos tres kilos, ahora que lo pienso, la última vez que comí fue una galleta, ayer en la mañana.

¿Y si no vuelve Luna?... quito la espuma de la navaja y vuelvo a usarla, podría hacer esto con magia, pero no tengo ganas de usar la varita, estoy cansado pese a que he estado acostado desde que se fue; realmente me hace falta, todo aquí está oscuro, es de madrugada, no he querido prender la luz, necesito la negrura para pensar; alguien se mueve en la cama, alguien se mueve tras de mi, en la habitación, del susto me he cortado y la sangre me corre mejilla abajo pero no duele.

Me asomo presuroso, por que sé que es ella, no podría ser nadie más, es ella.

-¿Luna? –Pregunto a la habitación, al silencio, pero no hay respuesta, me limpio la espuma que queda con una toalla, me acuesto a ver el techo, que quisiera tuviera ya un decorado de rábanos, cierro los ojos, quizá ella vuelva. Alguien se ha acostado a mi lado, abro los ojos, Luna sonríe sentada junto a mí, me pone la mano en la frente y estiro mi mano para tocarla, para sentirla; sonríe y cierra sus ojos apretando mi mano contra su mejilla, se inclina sobre mi cara sonriente y alegre.

-Neville… -Susurra tranquilamente, yo abro los ojos más para captarla lo mejor posible, ella me mira. -…estás soñando.

_Un saludo a Sely que sigue leyendo y comentando…gracias!!!_


	10. Reconsiderando

_Lamento la tardanza, pero los trabajos finales de la Uni_

_me tenían vuelta loca, ya he regresado…_

_agradezco que comenten, gracias por darse el tiempo,_

_también agradezco que lean…muchas, muchas gracias…_

_Les dejo el nuevo, la cita es de "Si tú no vuelves" de Miguel Bosé_

_Espero les guste_

_Makoto Black_

**Reconsiderando**

"… y cada noche vendrá una estrella a hacerme compañía,

que te cuente cómo estoy y sepas lo que hay…"

Es peculiar el movimiento de las hojas aquí, la verdad no sé si es el cambio de clima, el horario, estar del otro lado del mundo quizá, no lo sé; he intentado no pensar, mirar al vacío y perderme en él, pero últimamente no me funciona muy bien, es cómico, porque eso nunca antes me había fallado. ¿Qué estarás haciendo?, no me han sabido decir nada de ti, te niegas a salir de casa, te niegas a hablar…a todo.

Eso sólo puede decirme dos cosas, o realmente estás pensando en volver a mi, es decir, en abrirme tu corazón y aceptarme… o yo he trastornado demasiado tu vida, tanto, que realmente es mejor que me olvides; no lo sé, no sé qué hacer, qué pensar o qué sentir. Lo único seguro por ahora, es que me duele el pecho, como si me hubieran atado un saco de alimento para plimpys y lo tuviera encima todo el día, cuando subo a las barcas, cuando me mezclo entre la selva, cuando me persigue algún animal salvaje incluso; los nahuales no han aparecido mucho y qué decir de hablarles, son personajes profundamente egocéntricos y algo insensibles, como una versión de Malfoy con pelo en todo el cuerpo; en el diario he seguido escribiéndote, pero últimamente he notado que las páginas están llenas de preguntas, cosas como: "¿qué piensas de mi?, ¿realmente te soy tan rara?, ¿qué sientes?, ¿te importo?", creo que cuando lo leas, te parecerá asfixiante.

Han pasado tres semanas Neville, mañana vuelvo a Londres, la última carta de Hermione decía que han logrado hacer que comas, Ronald te ha sacado a dar una vuelta en el auto de su padre; cuan gracioso te verás sentado al lado de Ronald, que conduce de forma bárbara según comentarios de Ginny; supe que Harry te llevó al cine, debieron ver una buena película, porque cuando él se comunicó conmigo dijo que había sido muy entretenido; me dan ganas de aparecerme por allá y caerles de sorpresa, pero no quiero hacerlo, me temo que me veas y no te agrade mi arribo inesperado. Te he extrañado tanto, que ahora mismo aquí en el aeropuerto, esperando a que salga mi vuelo, te he confundido entre la gente; hace un rato un hombre gritó mi nombre, obvio no llamaba a nadie, al parecer estaba discutiendo con alguien que no tiene buen oído.

Me dan ganas de comprarte un recuerdito, pero no se me ocurre qué, si estuvieras aquí conmigo, la de cosas que te contaría, lo que te enseñaría… lo que te diría Neville; ¿me extrañas?... yo sé que quizá no, quisiera verte, aquí ya entre las nubes (los muggles son ingeniosos, mira, vuelan igual que nosotros lo hacemos en escobas, ¡Claro!, dentro de estos armatostes que no les permiten tocar el cielo) no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, lo he hecho todo el tiempo y te anuncio que he tomado una decisión, una que seguramente te dejará tranquilo y a mi destrozada, pero al fin y al cabo, es al menos ya un remedio.

"Prometo que si decides que no soy la indicada, me alejaré sin dudarlo y no volverás a saber de mi más que lo necesario", anoto firmemente, el hombre a mi lado lleva ya un buen rato mirándome, quizá no le parezco extraña, sólo demasiado moderna; es ya entrado en años, creo que incluso más grande que mi padre, sus gafas y su pelo blanco me han dado confianza, no importa si mira, quizá nunca más le vuelva a ver.

-¿Males de amor señorita? –Pregunta sonriendo dulcemente y yo que no puedo contestarle del todo, me limito a asentir. –Sabe, hay un poeta que dijo alguna vez, "Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido". –Susurra simplemente, quizá ha leído en mis ojos que planeaba olvidarte con la esperanza de sanar.

-¿Usted qué me aconseja? –Pregunto algo menos segura de estar en lo correcto con mi decisión.

-¿Le duele? –Pregunta sencillamente, no sé qué contestar, así que digo lo primero que pasa a mis labios.

-Mucho. –Susurro mirando a las ventanillas, él suspira.

-Entonces no lo haga… no olvide… pero no alimente su esperanza si no tiene cómo, si tanto le duele, al menos permita que esa persona lo sepa… cuéntele lo que pasa, dígale… si se marcha, usted habrá hecho al menos todo lo que podía. –Sonriente pone su mano sobre la mía; me he quedado callada, tiene razón, al menos quiero que sepas lo que hay.


	11. Para ser feliz

_Hola!!!...me alegra que les esté gustando,_

_Gracias por comentar y por leer_

_La cita es de: "El último vals" de _

_La Oreja de Van Gogh_

_Ojalá les guste_

**Para ser feliz**

"La felicidad es un maquillaje

de sonrisa amable, desde que no estás..."

-Pero sin duda lo más gracioso fue cuando Lavender se asomó por la ventana y vio a Cormac besándose con Parvati. –Se ve raro el cielo ésta tarde, Ginny parece susurrar como si alguien nos mirara.

-¿Parvati? –Aquél sujeto en la esquina tiene una apariencia rara, Hermione está ocupada con esa duda como para interrumpirla y preguntarle si lo conoce.

-Por supuesto Hermione, ¿qué no sabías que están saliendo? –Ginny ha tomado la taza por cuarta vez en la tarde, Harry y Ron miran a un par de chicas en la puerta.

-Estoy seguro de que la conozco Harry. –Ron se ve extraño con esa nueva barba suya, Hermione me mira sonriente, la imito y finjo que me interesa el tema de Ron moviéndome hacia él, pero con los ojos clavados en la rebanada de pastel en mi plato.

-Quizá es cliente de George… –Harry empieza a usar los lentes con más ímpetu, se le ve ajustándoselos continuamente; alguien ha pasado por el ventanal usando una escandalosa túnica amarilla, con la taza en los labios intento saber quién es, quizá el padre de Luna, quizá alguien de su revista, quizá ella.

-De todas formas considero que un puesto en Hogwarts te vendría de perlas Hermione. –Comenta Ginny dándole el segundo corte a su tarta de manzana.

-No lo sé, ¿tú qué crees Neville? –Parece que no es ni Xenophilus, ni Luna; no es nadie que conozca, nadie que me interese mirar, el café está frío.

-¿Neville? –Ron debería dejar de mirarme así, es de mala educación, más con la boca llena como la tiene de pastel de arándano.

-¿Neville tú que crees? –Hermione me mira fijamente, por alguna razón creo que me habla a mí.

-¿Yo?… que sí… es verdad, tienes toda la razón. –Sonrío y dejo la taza, vuelvo la cara hacia Harry que levanta las cejas con asombro.

-No has escuchado nada de lo que hemos dicho en toda la tarde. –Ginny pone su mano sobre la mía sonriendo con ternura.

-Claro que los he escuchado… hablabas de las Patil… hablaban de esas chicas… -Digo apuntando a las dos jovencitas, Hermione mira a Ron con molestia y él se sonroja hasta las orejas. -… hablaban de Hogwarts… de todo… -Digo sonriendo y mirando a Harry que frunce el ceño, luego lo pienso mejor y admito la verdad. -… y de nada… -Susurro mirando el pastel, sigue intacto, me miran, desvío la atención cortando un trozo y llevándomelo a la boca, lo mastico como si fuera el mejor manjar del mundo y suspiro, eso siempre convence. -… ¿ven cómo sí sé de lo que hablan? –Sonrío tranquilo, algo le falta a este postre.

-De nada te sirve fingir… al menos no con nosotros… -Harry se lleva la taza a los labios, lo miro fijamente y suspiro; Ron a mi lado bebe de su limonada y Hermione se vuelve a la ventana, como si mirarme le doliera más que a mí mi condición.

-Al menos hago el intento ¿no? –Pregunto mirando a los cuatro, sonriendo, igual y piensan que es una mueca rara, pero quiero que crean que estoy bien, al menos más tranquilo; Ron lucha por tragar el enorme trozo de pastel, me mira con compasión, igual que lo ha hecho toda la gente en las últimas semanas, igual que mi abuela ayer cuando llegué con el mismo suéter de los últimos 22 días y me lo quitó para lavarlo.

-Neville, necesitas seguir. –Hermione no me mira, a mi me llama más la atención la mesa de al lado, alguien juega con una esfera roja ahí.

-Quizá deberíamos decírselo… ¡Auch! –Ron traga de golpe, creo que Hermione lo ha pateado bajo la mesa, o quizá Ginny, no lo sé; una pequeña de la mesa de al lado, juega con una recordadora, yo antes tenía una, no recuerdo dónde la dejé.

-Ron… no tenías que decírselo todavía. –Sentencia la voz en ocasiones dura de Hermione, parece mentira que se parezca tanto al tono que usaba McGonagall para reprenderme en el Colegio, Harry se rasca la nuca, yo sigo sonriendo a la pequeña que me ha mirado.

-Se supone que sería sorpresa Ronald. –Ginny lo mira con furia contenida y Hermione se lleva la mano a la frente; yo sonrío, debe parecer que la cosa me es divertida, aunque no sepa ni la quinta parte de lo que dicen.

-¡Oh vamos!... estoy bien, en serio. –Aseguro, corto otro trozo de pastel y me lo llevo a la boca.

-Mañana llega Luna. –Harry me mira sonriendo y me toma del hombro; me vuelvo sonriendo a Ginny que asiente emocionada, Ron mira a Hermione con los codos sobre la mesa y ella me mira alegre; empiezo a saber qué es lo que le falta a todo, para que esté perfecto.


	12. Un minuto

_Me alegra ver que se han decidido a comentar_

_¡Muchas gracias por eso! De verdad, gracias, gracias…_

_Ahora viene el encuentro luego de un tiempo entre estos dos tontos_

_Espero que les guste._

_FELICES FIESTAS!!!!_

_Makoto B._

**Un minuto**

"Si me miras fijamente y te adentras en mi mente,

si aproximas tus latidos a este loco corazón"

-Lo siento. –Apabullada me disculpo, pobre hombre, no sabía que había oficiales en cada pasillo; tampoco que tenía que quitarme todo lo que fuera de metal, fue una odisea pasar por los detectores, casi tuve que desnudarme.

-Descuide. -Dice con una sonrisa divertida, debe ser cómico mi atuendo o quizá mi peinado, no sé.

-Con permiso. –Hay tanta gente, tanto movimiento, tomo mis maletas de esa cosa que da vueltas, sería divertido subirme para ver qué se siente, pero no, Ginny dijo que vendría por mi junto con Hermione, por aquello de los problemas en sitios muggles; por lo pronto, seguí su consejo, no túnicas, no aretes de rábanos, al menos mientras viajaba. –Disculpe… ¿la salida?

-Siga por ahí, cruce esa puerta. –El hombre es alto, amable, regordete, me da un vuelco, no se le parece, pero… todo es tan sobrio que me lo recuerda, es él en los trajes oscuros de los hombres, en las poses rígidas de las mujeres, en los muebles serios, en los oficiales rectos, en todo, en el cielo nublado, en las lociones de hombre que se me mezclan en el ambiente con el aroma de café y maletas.

-Gracias. –Susurro y aferrada a las dos mochilas salgo por donde me indicó, ellas deberían estar cerca, deberían estar listas, el vuelo llegó retrasado.

-¡Luna! –Alguien grita, la voz de Hermione, es ella con las manos arriba, saludándome, corre y me abraza, me da tanto gusto verla que he soltado todo; Ron, con su cabello rojo me mira sonriente, me abraza luego de ella y se cuelga la maleta al brazo, en él parece un bolso apenas. -¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

-Excelente… los extrañaba… gracias por recomendarme el viaje en avión, ha sido único. –Sonriente la abrazo de lado, ella me besa la frente.

-Ginny y Harry están del otro lado buscándote. –Exclama Ron mientras camina. –Todo esto está lleno de muggles… no me gustan los aefopuertos. –Dice mirando de lado a lado, como si temiera que le miraran.

-Aeropuertos. –Corregimos al unísono Hermione y yo, nos causa gracia, me siento bien de haber vuelto, es una lástima que él no haya venido a recibirme.

-Sabes, te tenemos una sorpresa. –Hermione sonriente como niña traviesa me mira, es raro verla así.

-Amo las sorpresas. –Cruzamos hacia la salida, Hermione me empuja para salir primero, ahí frente a la puerta, recargado en el auto de los Weasley, espera con una maceta en la mano y su abrigo negro impecable; ¿es posible que se detenga todo?, ¿es posible que en un instante el resto del mundo se esfume y sólo lo vea a él? –Neville. –Digo tan bajo que creo que ha sido sólo aire saliendo de mis labios.

Se acerca sonriendo, Hermione dice algo, creo que ha dicho que van a buscar a Harry y a Ginny, toma a Ron que se ha quedado pasmado mirándonos con una sonrisa divertida; Neville está ahí, parado enfrente mío, no se mueve, sólo sonríe, con la maceta en las manos, con los ojos brillantes, su abrigo oscuro como el resto de la gente a mi alrededor, con una barba de tres días sin afeitarse, despeinado, pálido; aunque yo vista de amarillo y toda yo no encaje, él me mira a mi nada más.

-¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto, tengo que romper el silencio, antes que el ruido de alrededor nos consuma.

-Bien. –Exclama, me mira y yo no lo soporto, me desvío mirando al suelo, él tiende las manos hacia mí, entregándome la maceta, es Lazo del Diablo.

-¿Para mi? –Pregunto tontamente, él asiente, parece que lo ha pensado mejor y no debió haber venido, porque se pone serio. –Gracias. –Sujeto la maceta, sonrío y vuelvo a mirar a otro lado, quizá si no le clavo mis ojos se decida y se vaya. –Fue un lindo detalle acompañarlos a recibirme. –Susurro mirando a la puerta, él sigue mirándome fijamente, ¡¿Es que acaso no piensa que me duele que me mire así, sin decir nada?!

-Tenemos que hablar. –Susurra al fin, me vuelvo a verlo, con los ojos clavados en él, frunciendo el ceño; me sostiene la mirada, frunce el ceño también, miro tras de mi, los chicos no están.

-Quizá en otra ocasión… vinieron por mí, no puedo dejarles. –Contesto simple y llanamente.

-No, hoy. –Emite a penas, se acerca y toma mi mano, camina jalándome, hasta un grupo de casetas telefónicas, ahí entre ellas, me abraza y todo se pone negro. Su departamento está mucho más oscuro que antes, creo que no ha limpiado en días, veo ropa, vasos, botellas, veo papeles y polvo en las mesas; se ha alejado de mí para abrir las cortinas.

-Déjalas así. –Exclamo sin saber porqué, se va a quitar el abrigo, le doy la espalda; dejé mis cosas con los chicos, no les dije a dónde iba, quedé de visitar a mi padre en cuanto volviera; me muerdo el labio, miro la maceta, es linda la planta, la pongo sobre la mesa y me vuelvo; tiene el suéter puesto. –Tu suéter.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Susurra, creo que se ha quedado vacío, no dice nada más que eso, quizá le duele tanto mi presencia que se ha quedado mudo; es seguro que ahora piensa la mejor forma de acabar con esto, contengo la respiración, el simple hecho de que use el suéter, hace que me den ganas de reír de gozo.

-Lo traes puesto. –Susurro sin poder contenerme, me mira fijamente, se acerca, quisiera que me dijera tantas cosas, quiero que hable, que diga todo lo que siente, si me odia por cambiarle la vida que me lo grite, si me ama por arruinarle el destino que lo susurre; que hable, quiero oírlo. –Dime algo. –Pido, no dice nada, sólo se acerca, más rápido, estira su brazo y se aferra a mi, me abraza con tanta fuerza que siento que me asfixia; no sé qué hacer, me he quedado helada con los brazos pegados a mis piernas, mirando su hombro, oliendo su aroma a lavanda.

¿Por qué no habla?, me abraza y no tengo idea de qué significa ¿qué hago?, presiona más; suspira y siento la necesidad de poner mis manos en su espalda, no lo rechaza, cierro los ojos, sé que dirá algo.

-Dame un minuto. –Dice quedo, abro los ojos sorprendida y sobre eso algo se escucha, algo lento y suave, sus latidos, sus latidos que se unen a los míos, parece que fuéramos un sólo corazón.


	13. Juntos

_Hola, hola…antes que nada:_

_Feliz Navidad, medio atrasado, pero de todas formas felicidades_

_Espero que les guste lo que les traigo ahora, _

_Las cosas van mejorando entre esos dos…_

_La cita es de "Deseos de cosas imposibles" de LODVG_

_Espero que les guste, prometo que nos leemos antes de año nuevo_

_Gracias por comentar y por leer._

_Makoto B._

**Juntos**

"…y reír será un lujo que olvide

cuando te haya olvidado."

Realmente es ella, es ella así como así, caminando por mi sala, ayudándome a limpiar; son sus manos las que levantan los vasos, su cabello el que hace ese lento ruido de siseo, ¡Es ella!; son sus ojos que iluminan todo por sobre la penumbra del pasado, comprendo que no haya querido que abriera las cortinas, ¿Para qué si sus ojos me sirven de linterna?, es más sabia que yo incluso en este momento, es tan lista como Hermione, empiezo a comprender la necesidad de Ron por tener cerca a mi amiga castaña.

Se sonrojó enormemente, creo que tanto como yo luego de que al fin dejé de abrazarla, creo que estuve dos horas con ella aferrada a mi pecho, pero es que creía que si la soltaba, se volvería para decirme que estaba soñando y se me habría parado el corazón de ser así, me habría arrojado por la ventana sin pensarlo; ahora, con ella caminando por aquí, sin decir nada aún porque tal pareciera que espera que yo sea el primero en hablar, me siento completo, totalmente despierto, soy yo otra vez, he regresado; y con la llegada de Luna, mi vida y mi realidad, llega también el miedo que me impidió detenerla. ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Tres botellas de ron… ¿Hicieron alguna fiesta mientras no estuve? –Pregunta mirándome, no sé qué contestarle, porque sería muy tonto admitir que hace dos semanas intenté dejar de soñar con ella embriagándome, sobre todo si considero que lo único que logré fue hacerla mucho más vívida.

-No, ninguna. –Contesto agachándome y levantando la caja con fotografías del Colegio, si la ve seguro querrá que la habrá y se pondrá a ver todas las fotografías con emoción, si descubre que me la he pasado mirando aquellas en las que aparece, me dará tanta vergüenza que…

-¿Hace cuánto que no te rasuras? –Pregunta asomándose por encima del sillón, tirada de rodillas, se ha puesto a sacar los restos de comida de abajo del mueble; la miro sin comprender del todo, me sonrojo.

-Dos días… creo. –Admito sin saber si ocultarme tras la puerta o meterme al baño corriendo.

-Has lavado el suéter… ¿Te has puesto algo que no sea eso en los últimos días? –Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado con una media sonrisa, indeciso me miro los pies, los zapatos están opacos, miro a la mesa, hay un vaso ahí todavía del día que ella estuvo aquí, lo reconozco porque tiene la marca de su brillo labial.

-No… lo he usado desde que te fuiste, mi abuela lo lavó el otro día… me lo puse para ir a despedirte, pero… -Me vuelvo a mirarla, espera ávidamente lo que tengo que decir, me intimidan sus ojos azules y me agacho de nuevo avergonzado. -… no te alcancé te fuiste muy pronto, te llevaba una maceta… me tropecé y la hice pedazos, hubiera querido alcanzarte, pero es que la verdad, no quería aparecerme frente a ti si no era bien presentable y eso me costó alcanzarte y yo…

-Oye… -Dice con la voz en cuello y me hace mirarla de nuevo, sonríe dulcemente. -… descuida, no te pido que me aclares tu existencia, está bien… ahora, ¿Dijiste que teníamos que hablar? –Sonriente se arrastra por la alfombra, deja lo que sacó en la bolsa de la basura y luego, cruzando las piernas en posición de loto, se sienta a mirarme. –Dime lo que me tengas que decir, porque luego sigo yo. –Dice alegremente, no sé si sonreír o tener miedo, no sé si asentir o no hacer nada, me siento en el suelo como ella y la miro un segundo.

-Te extrañé mucho. –Susurro mirándome los dedos, necesito ver algo que no sea ella, porque seguro su reacción me mataría. –Me hiciste mucha falta, Luna yo siento algo, pero no sé qué es y tengo miedo de meter la pata y de que tú sufras y mucho más miedo aún de que pueda dañarte demasiado y de que la gente piense que estoy loco y de que las cosas no funcionen, me dolería tanto que sufrieras que a veces preferiría jamás haber vivido esto, pero de ser así creo que me moriría… -Trago saliva frustrado. -…no habría sentido tanto y no te habría encontrado como te encontré aquella noche y eso habría sido un infierno, porque tú me importas, necesito saber que todo estará bien, me la he pasado fingiendo con todos, desde la semana pasada que me sacaron casi a rastras… -Me llevo las manos al rostro, quisiera ocultarme. -…no hago otra cosa que fingir que estoy bien, sonrío con los chistes de Ron, pero la verdad es que no me siento bien… porque te extrañaba mucho, te necesitaba y lo peor era que estaba consciente de que te habías ido por mi culpa ¡porque tengo miedo!… mucho y necesito saber que estarás bien, que no te dañaré que nada de lo que pase hará que de algún modo sufras porque si eso pasara yo… -Sus manos en mis mejillas y sus labios en los míos, la miro pero tiene los ojos cerrados, cierro los míos y acepto el beso; la abrazo, sin previo aviso se tira sobre mí y me abraza con fuerza, me dolió la espalda con el golpe contra el piso, creo que aplasté un vaso.

-A veces… -Dice sofocada con su frente pegada a mi barbilla, como si pensara lo que dice muy intensamente. -… es mejor no hablar tanto. –Sonriente me mira a los ojos, no sé qué hacer, sólo sé que ha vuelto y que estamos juntos, otra vez.


	14. Dos días y ya

_Wow, hemos avanzado mucho, la verdad__ es que no esperaba que _

_tuviera aceptación__ este fic, pero veo que está gustando y por eso lo sigo con más gusto._

_La cita ésta vez es de "Yo no te pido la luna" de Daniela Romo,_

_s__í, lo sé, viejísima!!...en fin…_

_Feliz Año 2010 a todos!!!_

_Espero les guste lo que leerán…_

_Makoto Black_

**Dos días y ya**

"Yo no te pido la luna, tan sólo quiero amarte,

quiero ser esa locura que vibra muy dentro de ti…"

Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que tiene este chico que me hace hacer cosas tan cuerdas?, el hecho de estar ahora aquí recostada sobre su pecho, dice dos cosas: la primera es que lo amo, realmente lo amo, la segunda es que de nuevo le ganó el sentimiento, se olvidó de todo y se entregó al momento; ahora bien, la mandrágora en su hombro ya no estaba, he tenido que volver a hacerla, pero ahora parece una especie de cebolla o piña, se ve rara, pero él sonrió cuando se lo dije, parece que no importa mucho si ya no se parece a la primera, bueno, al menos no se escandaliza cada vez que la mira.

Creo que necesito planear cómo voy a actuar si no quiero que salga corriendo, porque si la primera noche nos llevó a tanto, la segunda creo que lo volverá loco y me volverá cuerda; ahora bien, concentrada y calmada he de decirle las cosas y ya. Lo miro fijamente, está quieto, mirando al techo, no sonríe, no está molesto, sólo mira hacia arriba, tranquilo y placido, ¿Qué pensará?… definitivamente está alarmado porque Ronald intentó comunicarse por chimenea en pleno evento, pobre, supongo que escucharnos no se le va a olvidar nunca. Ha fruncido el ceño, tiene esa enorme arruga entre las cejas, tengo la necesidad de poner mi dedo en ella.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunta con la voz baja, con la respiración muy relajada, como si yo no estuviera.

-Si la dejas así… se te va a quedar una línea permanente y te va a cambiar el rostro. –Contesto suavemente, me estiro hacia su cuello y lo beso en la barbilla, cierra los ojos y suspira fuertemente. -¿Por qué suspiras? –Pego mi frente a su cuello, esperando que conteste, la tibieza que me da su cuerpo no me la ha dado otra cosa antes, me siento segura, tranquila, completa.

-No lo sé. –Susurra con su brazo sobre mi espalda, sus dedos en mi cuello se enredan en el cabello de mi nuca, me recargo en mis brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Te das cuenta que cuando preguntas te contesto, pero tú a mi no me das una respuesta? –Pregunto mientras me concentro en revisarle la barba, nunca antes lo había visto con ella.

-Sí, me doy cuenta. –Contesta con los ojos cerrados, sonríe tímidamente. –Lejos de sentirme más tranquilo, ahora tengo más miedo a dañarte que nunca.

-Pero si soy una chica muy fuerte… tú lo sabes… ¿Por qué le temes a eso? –Le pregunto sonriendo, no quiero que piense que ya ha comenzado a hacerme sufrir.

-Porque no soy como tú, todo me preocupa, todo me alarma… soy muy aprensivo, tú no. –Contesta mirándome por primera vez en un buen rato, hay algo en sus ojos que antes no había visto, él realmente se preocupa con la simple idea de dañarme.

-Yo te amo… ¿No te basta eso para saber que no me harás sufrir? –Le pregunto mientras lo abrazo fuertemente, él se pone rígido, como hace siempre que le digo que lo amo.

-Creo que no. –Contesta con el ceño más fruncido, levanto la cabeza y me apoyo en mis manos para verlo a los ojos, sonrío y él se queda mirándome. –He sabido por otras personas que a veces amar lastima mucho también… si eso pasara… -Me pasa la mano por un mechón de cabello. -… no lo soportaría, es un precio muy alto, no quiero que sufras en lo más mínimo. –Me ha dejado sin palabras, es tan franco a veces, que sin darse cuenta es capaz de darle a una el cielo en una simple frase.

-Voy a proponerte algo. –Suelto de golpe, si lo pienso mucho se me escapa vivo. –Dame dos días.

-¿Dos días? –Pregunta contrariado, se levanta un poco y se apoya de lado, con su mano sobre mi cabeza, acomodándome el cabello.

-Sí… dámelos y te prometo que te cambiaré la vida… bueno, más de lo que lo he hecho, si luego de eso, piensas o tienes todavía el mismo miedo… nos separamos… -Duele decirlo, no lo pienso, apenas lo digo y ya quema como si pasara. -… nos olvidamos de todo y volvemos a ser amigos, dame dos días Neville y te juro, que mi locura, mi excentricidad y todo lo demás, no te va a importar. –Le guiño un ojo, se queda pasmado, como si tuviera que consultarlo mil veces; lo piensa una y otra vez, mira mi rostro, luego mi cabello, vuelve los ojos a las cortinas, al suelo, a las sábanas, pero no contesta y a mí eso ya me está poniendo tensa. -¿Qué dices?

-Dos días… dos días enteros contigo… -Susurra, al fin me mira fijamente, serio y seguro. -… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que arriesgas?... has dicho que me amas, pero lo arriesgas sólo para que yo pierda el miedo.

-Es que te amo tanto, que verás que luego no quieres dejarme. –Le beso en la nariz y sonríe.

-¿Dos días? –Pregunta y asiento. –Son las 4:35 de la tarde… tu tiempo está corriendo. –Exclama sonriendo alegremente.

-Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir. –Digo al tiempo que me tiro sobre él a besarlo, por Merlín que me cortaría un brazo si cometo un sólo error… en estos casos, sólo mi locura puede ayudarme.


	15. Hazme compañía

_Feliz Año 2010!!!!_

_Gracias a los que me dejaron por acá sus buenos deseos, se los agradezco…_

_Ahora el siguiente, vamos a darle velocidad a esto,_

_la cita es de: "Abrázame" de Camila_

_Espero que les guste…_

_Besos, Makoto_

**Hazme compañía**

"Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía,

y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía…"

Realmente serán dos días, bueno, menos de dos días contando el hecho de que se ha quedado dormida entre mis brazos y a mi no me queda más que mirarla, conservar su imagen y tomar decisiones; realmente me ama, simple, llano, me ama y a mi se me deshace el estómago en ganas de gritar, de reír; quisiera apretarla tan fuerte que se quede para siempre metida en mi piel, pero eso la mataría. Alguien balbucea, Luna balbucea algo con la cara pegada a mi costado, la voy a acomodar para que respire… Increíble, ¡Luna habla dormida!

-Papá, hace frío. –Dice aguda, aferrada a mi pecho, mientras cierra su mano sobre mi piel.

-Luna, estás conmigo… –Intento jalar la sábana, pero si me muevo mucho la despertaré, mejor estiro el brazo hacia la colcha que ha caído más de mi lado.

-Se me ha muerto el pollo. -¿Qué?, pollo… ¿A qué se refiere con pollo?

-Luna, ¿de que estás hablando? –Le pregunto mientras la cubro hasta el hombro, se remueve lentamente y vuelve a acomodarse sobre mí.

-El pollo… es que, Neville morirá si está conmigo. –Se aflige, se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Cómo que Neville morirá si está contigo? –Pregunto acomodándome mejor a su lado, apretándola contra mí, su mano queda abierta sobre mi pecho, ella se acurruca más.

-Soy rara, quiero ser normal… pero no puedo… -Dice suavemente y se queda callada; ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Tanto le importa que me alarme por su extravagancia?, piensa que moriré si se queda conmigo. –Ronald estará traumado, Hermione ya no va a querer hablarme. –Susurra y se vuelve en la cama, parece que ya no quiere hablar más.

Han pasado un par de horas según creo, quizá más, realmente Luna duerme mucho, habla sí, pero ya no ha dicho algo que tenga que memorizar como lo anterior, parece ahora más dispuesta a descansar; se remueve, gira bajo la manta moliéndome el brazo, bosteza, se vuelve con los ojos medio cerrados y sonríe, me mira y salta sobre mi, apoyada en mi pecho.

-Hola. -Susurra mirándome, yo veo al techo, no sé porqué pero no tengo ganas de verla ahora. -No has dormido, ahora estarás cansado todo el día. –Sonriente me besa en la mejilla y se levanta, envuelta en la sábana camina rumbo al baño, debe serle extraño mi silencio porque se vuelve. -¿Te pasa algo?, ¿cambiaste de opinión? –Tiene miedo de que le diga que sí, me mira como suplicante, como anhelante.

-No, no lo he hecho… -Contesto sentándome para verla mejor, sonrío. -…sólo pensaba.

-Excelente, entonces me baño y salimos a algún sitio… ¿sí? –Pregunta sonriente arrastrando la sábana mientras camina, porque es tan larga que se le dificulta el llevarla. –Además, tengo que ir a ver a mi padre, prometí ponerme en contacto en cuanto volviera… y todas mis cosas las tiene Ronald en su casa… -Dice mientras la escucho entrar al baño, meterse en la ducha, abrir la llave, agua fría, porque al parecer no le gusta de otra forma; me levanto y me siento a la orilla de la cama a pensar, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos bajo la barbilla. -…seguro Hermione ya le ha hablado respecto a lo que escuchó, pero el pobre cuando me vea seguro hace escándalo… sabes, deberíamos ir a algún sitio divertido, tenemos tanto qué hacer Nev… -Dice con la voz burbujeante de quien tiene la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, yo me miro las manos, éstas manos que la acariciaron, las mismas que la estrujaron casi con violencia; ella teme que yo me muera a su lado, ella teme que no pueda manejar su forma de ser, igual que yo temo hacerle daño. -¿Neville?

-Perdón… ¿qué decías? –La miro fijamente, poniéndome de pie y sacando ropa limpia del cajón.

-Que no puedo ir con la misma ropa, iré a casa de Ronald por chimenea, a saludar a mi padre y vuelvo por ti, así te da tiempo de bañarte… ¿te parece? –Piensa irse, piensa irse así nada más.

-No. –Me ha salido seco y tajante, la miro fijamente, está sorprendida por el tono y creo que se cohíbe, quizá fui muy duro, los ojos se le han puesto vidriosos, traga saliva con dificultad.

-¿No quieres que vuelva por ti? –Pregunta, ¡Por qué siempre tiene que pensar lo contrario a lo que quiero decir!... ¡¿Por qué diablos parece que quiero decir lo que no quiero?!

-No es eso… -Le digo rápido y camino hacia ella, que todavía con el cuello empapado y el cabello aún más me mira. -…no quiero que te vayas, se me figura que no vuelves, luego te acompaño a dónde quieras… pero no te vayas ahora… -Tengo la necesidad de bajar la voz y tocarle la barbilla, ella sonríe enternecida, con los ojos más brillantes que nunca. -…quédate conmigo, no me quiero quedar solo.

-Bobo… -Suelta gentil, me abraza fuerte y ríe a carcajadas con su boca pegada a mi pecho. -…no me voy a ir, aquí te espero, pero date prisa ¿si? –Se despega y me mira nuevamente, yo asiento sonriente, besa mi hombro, voy al baño y ¡zaz!... ¡Me ha dado una nalgada!, me vuelvo, intento esconder el sonrojo dándome vuelta, pero ella ya ríe a carcajada suelta, se me viene una idea mientras cruzo la puerta.

-¡Oye Luna! –La llamo, se vuelve con la cabeza abajo sacudiéndose el cabello con la toalla, me mira con las cejas levantadas. -¿Eres mía verdad?

-Bueno, si lo dices delante de mi padre sin un anillo de por medio diré que no… pero aquí en confianza, con la cama deshecha, yo semidesnuda y tú en calzoncillos, creo que sí… lo soy. –Contesta sin dejar de sacudirse el cabello. –Espera… ¿Entonces tú eres mío no?

-Pues creo que sí… luego de la marca en mi trasero y la mandrágora en mi hombro, creo que sí. –Contesto algo intimidado, ella vuelve a sonreír y hace el movimiento con los labios que haría si me besara; soy tan feliz, de los dos días han pasado apenas cinco horas, y ya siento que tiene toda la razón, comienzo a no querer dejarla; ¿para qué cerrar la puerta del baño mientras me ducho?, realmente eso, ya no tiene caso.


	16. Verdaderamente

_Hola otra vez…bueno antes que nada agradecer a los que leen_

_a ClausXD que comenta creo que todos los caps, gracias!_

_y a los que por momentos se identifican con la trama, besos._

_Ahora les dejo el nuevo capítulo, la cita es de: "Corazón de poeta" de Jeannette_

_Espero les guste._

_Makoto B._

**Verdaderamente**

"Y tiene, el corazón de poeta, de niño grande, de hombre niño,

capaz de amar con delirio, capaz de hundirse en la tristeza…"

-No pasa nada. –Le digo lentamente, respira fuerte como si quisiera quitarse un peso de encima. –Papá está por dormir, así que estará de buen humor, tú tranquilo… le envié una lechuza mientras te bañabas.

-¿Lechuza? –Palidece, no le doy tiempo de decir más y abro la puerta, que papá se encargue de todo.

-¡Neville! –Grita mi padre con los brazos abiertos mientras se aproxima a abrazarlo, él me mira con lo que parece ser pánico.

-Papá, por Merlín… estamos frente a ti. –Le digo poniéndole mi mano en el pecho para que no se le vaya a ocurrir darle a Neville el acostumbrado abrazo de oso de la familia, no quiero que Nev salga huyendo.

-Pero ven muchacho, he leído la nota, ¿así que pasarán juntos estos días?, supongo que conoces lo que se tiene que conocer… ¿verdad? –Pregunta mi padre mirándolo fijamente, en definitiva se parecen tan poco, que es como ver a polos opuestos mirándose.

-¿Lo que se tiene que conocer? –Pregunta Neville, mejor voy a las escaleras, necesito ropa acorde.

-Se refiere a anticonceptivos Nev. –Le contesto desde la escalera, se sonroja hasta las orejas, mi padre lo toma del hombro y lo jala hacia la sala, parece implorarme que le salve, pero mejor que se adapte.

-¿Qué dijo? –Pregunto tomada de su brazo, cruzamos lentamente el campo, la Madriguera está cerca.

-Digamos que puso muy claras las reglas… piensa que soy un promiscuo. –La nariz se le ha quedado roja, creo que ya nunca se le quitará el sonrojo.

-Como le he dicho que eres guapo, sexy… quizá por eso se lo piensa así. –Le susurro suavemente.

-Deberíamos hacer las cosas mejor. –Se queda serio, caminando firmemente, llevándome por entre la hierba, jalándome a uno u otro lado para que no pise lodo o piedras; lo miro, se ha quedado callado, parece profundamente triste, parece lejano, no sé qué ha querido decir, pero parece absorto en él mismo.

-¿Pasa algo Neville? –Pregunto tras un silencio largo e incómodo.

-Nada, es… -Se detiene, sin mirarme, mira al cielo, los ojos tristes, lejanos. -…la noche es hermosa.

-Cierto, es muy hermosa. –Consiento viendo las mismas estrellas que él.

-Ahí, un gato. –Dice apuntando al cielo, una nube grisácea está sobre nosotros, a mi me parece un sapo, pero si él cree que es un gato está bien.

-Parece un sapo. –Concluyo colgándome de su brazo, él sonríe mirándome y como si no pudiera evitarlo me toma por la cintura y me hace cosquillas. -¿Qué haces?

-Bueno, cuando crucemos esa puerta, Hermione estará sobre ti, para saber por qué dejaste que nos oyera Ron… tendrás que soportarla. –Dice sonriendo y besando mi frente.

-Lo haré. –Digo mientras seguimos caminando, realmente puede ser interesante ver su lado triste.

-¡¿A caso están locos?! –Hermione con las manos en la cintura me reprende mientras Harry, George y Ronald revolotean alrededor de Neville, que se sonroja; Ronald no me mira, parece que le causo horror.

-Hermione no es tan malo. –Intento calmarla, Ginny trae mi maleta y me la entrega. –Gracias, escucha, yo lo amo y voy a estar con él, escuche Ronald o no.

-¿Escuchaste eso hermano? –George se vuelve a Ronald y él me mira sonrojado.

-Al menos han arreglado las cosas ¿verdad? –Harry le pregunta a Neville que lo mira sin saber qué decir, alguien me jala, me vuelvo y pierdo el hilo de lo que contestará.

-Bien dicho Luna, Hermione, es normal que se quieran… yo no me quejo por que te escuche con Ronald cuando salen al patio ¿o si? –Suelta Ginny sonriendo con las cejas levantadas, Hermione la mira con tal expresión de horror que casi se desmaya.

-¡Nos has espiado! –Grita incontenible la castaña, a mí me llama la atención el embrollo en el que están metiendo a Neville, le preguntan si me ama, si soy agradable, si nos hemos arreglado, y creo que ha sido George el que pregunta que tan hábil soy para otras cosas.

-¡No me interesa saber si es buena en el sexo George! –Dice Ronald fuertemente como para acallar a su hermano. –Por mi puede ser la mujer más hábil, pero no me interesa… ¡A mi sólo me interesa Hermione!

-Sería raro si te interesara, Ronald. –Le digo sin miramientos, se pone rojo hasta las orejas y se para tras de Harry, Hermione me mira asesina. –Ya, ya entendí, no vuelvo a hablar del tema.

-¿Y qué tal es Neville en el aspecto que casi trauma a Ron? –Ginny me mira con tanto interés que incluso Hermione pierde un poco el sonrojo y se vuelve a ver mi respuesta como no queriendo la cosa.

-¡Ginebra Molly Weasley! –Molly se acerca, lo he decidido o lo saco de aquí o será espantoso, parece un niño, en un rincón abochornado, Harry lo protege pero George y Ronald le siguen preguntando cosas.

-Neville, nos vamos. –Corro hacia él y lo tomo de la mano. –Muchas gracias, nos vemos.

-¡Quédense a cenar! –Grita Molly, pero Neville me sigue avergonzado y yo sólo levanto la mano desde la puerta, los miro sonriente.

-Gracias, será en otra ocasión, buenas noches. –Salimos corriendo, cruzamos el patio, huimos, él detrás de mi sumamente abochornado; es un niño, un niño cuando ve un gato entre nubes, un niño cuando se intimida, un niño tomado de mi mano, huyendo del acoso de sus amigos que quieren saber detalles incómodos.

Estamos afuera, estamos solos, caminando por entre el campo, él no habla, sólo me sigue; está el sonido de la hierba, el del viento en los árboles y quizá el de su mente lo ensordezca tanto como me ensordece su presencia; entonces me jala, se detiene en seco y me hace mirarlo.

-Lo siento, es que yo… -tartamudea y baja la cara avergonzado, me hace recordar la época de Colegio, los años en que se intimidaba frente a Snape, a McGonagall. -… realmente no sabía qué hacer, cómo hablar, lo lamento tanto… -sus ojos están tristes, desconsolados. -… perdóname.

-No tienes que pedir perdón, es normal, te tomó por sorpresa.

-Te llevaré a un sitio especial. –Sonríe, me abraza, nos aparecemos, estamos en su invernadero, rodeados de plantas, de vida, de silencio. –Aquí estamos solos y estás mucho más cerca de mí, aquí está todo lo mío, lo que quiero y lo que me gusta… aquí, eres lo único ajeno, pero eres mía y todo esto, es tuyo y ya han pasado ocho horas, y seguimos en veremos. –Susurra a mi oído y me abraza con fuerza.

-Estás inspirado ¿verdad? –Pregunto sonriendo, lo abrazo igual y me acurruco en su pecho.

-No, pero mi musa está cerca. –Sonríe fugazmente y me abraza juguetón; es un niño, un niño poeta, un niño que ahora que me besa, definitivamente no lo es tanto.


	17. Si tú lo dices

_Bueno, nuevamente agradeciendo sus atenciones al leer,_

_ojalá comentaran más…pero en fin…_

_Al menos sé por el número de lecturas que les va gustando_

_Saludos a ClausXD que sigue fiel a la historia._

_La cita es de: "El presente" de Julieta Venegas_

_Espero que les guste…_

_Makoto Black._

**Si tú lo dices**

"El presente es lo único que tengo,

el presente es lo único que hay,

es contigo mi vida con quien puedo sentir,

que merece la pena vivir."

-¿No te gusta? –Pregunta mirándome, yo nunca había venido a un lugar como este; las luces, la música estridente, las chicas en jaulas sobre nuestras cabezas, los meseros con charolas llenas de bebidas de colores tan variados como los suéteres de Luna; la verdad es que nunca antes había estado en un sitio así, Harry y Ron intentaron traerme, pero luego ellos también dejaron de venir; parece que a ella le gusta, mucho, porque ríe y salta mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Pues, me es nuevo. –Confieso algo inclinado, sospecho que no oyó nada de lo que le acabo de decir.

-¿Qué dices? –Pregunta radiante, si se pone así siempre que viene, igual y me acostumbro a traerla.

-Ha dicho que eres la mujer más patética del mundo. –Una voz suena sobre mi hombro y me vuelvo, ¡Genial! Sólo eso me faltaba, un rubio egocéntrico. –Buenas noches, tórtolos.

-Malfoy. –Digo con una sonrisa forzada, ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué aquí y ahora?!

-Pero si son una pareja hermosa… mírense, casi el uno para el otro. –Suelta con su acostumbrado tono arrastrado, meloso; su desagradable sonrisa, pese a ser mucho mayor, no me cabe duda que no ha cambiado.

-Gracias. –Dice Luna emocionada colgada de mi brazo, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa hermosa.

-No agradezcas, sólo digo la verdad, sólo digo lo que es cierto y lo que veo… -sonríe malicioso mirándome, va a decir algo que la herirá, lo sé, lo leo en sus ojos clavados en ella, lo voy a callar. -… he tenido noticias interesantes, han llegado rumores de que fuiste al Amazonas… que has estado investigando seres que nadie más ha visto. –Sonríe, viene el comentario, va a decirlo, lo va a hacer si no hago algo.

-Somos pareja. –Digo secamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. –Luna y yo estamos saliendo Draco.

-¡Pero qué es esto! –Sonríe, al menos ahora nos molestará a los dos, no sólo a ella. -¡Por Merlín! Pobres de sus hijos, serán torpes, rubios de ojos saltones y raros… ¡¿Pero qué les ha hecho el mundo para que nos condenen a semejantes monstruos?! –Ríe, se le nota en el sonrojo de la nariz que está ebrio y sé, por la presencia de tantas chicas a su alrededor, que anda buscando remedio a sus males de amor.

-Permitió que surgiera alguien de tu calaña… ¿Cómo está tu padre? –Luna lo mira sonriendo, Draco se tensa por segundos y las chicas a su lado ni cuenta se dan, la música las vuelve locas, todas bailan con sus copas en las manos, entre las luces de neón. -¿Aún le visitas en Azkaban?

-Maldita Lunática, te voy a… –Contiene el grito, pero sé perfectamente que la va a golpear, estira el brazo para hacerlo, le tomo la muñeca antes que siquiera la toque; le aprieto con fuerza, con toda de la que soy capaz y sonríe con media mueca de dolor, Goyle ya se acerca, pero la verdad no me interesa.

-Te escuché a la perfección, si vuelves a ofenderla, te rompo la cara… ¿Entendido? –Le pregunto, sonríe socarrón y altanero como siempre, Luna me toma de la mano con algo de entereza y preocupación.

-No tienes agallas, no eres lo suficientemente hombre. –Exclama con una enorme sonrisa, saca la varita, un puño le da de lleno en la cara y cae con la mano en el rostro doliéndose por el golpe; me vuelvo, esa mano es demasiado delgada, suave y sutil para ser de hombre, Luna sacude la mano con algo de dolor.

-Neville es más hombre que tú y ese monigote juntos. –Dice mientras todos a nuestro alrededor nos miran, Goyle saca sus varita y apunta a la rubia; ok, es momento de actuar, nunca lo he hecho y espero que salga bien, cierro el puño y le doy de lleno en la cara, creo que se me ha roto la mano.

-¡Auch! –Sin poder contenerme, Luna me toma la mano, mira a todos lados, yo sólo me miro el puño.

-Corre. –Dice mirándome y me jala, realmente lo estamos haciendo, estamos huyendo corriendo entre los que miraban sorprendidos y los que bailaban; nunca he hecho algo así, algunos ni cuenta se dan de que huimos, ella sigue corriendo, no se vuelve a verme, sólo corre. -¡Corre Nev, corre! –Se ve preciosa con el cabello rubio suelto, con su perfil afilado y delgado, con sus ojos que apenas distingo de pronto; ríe, ríe contenta, se siente bien y creo que yo, pese a que siento algo de ardor en la mano, me siento igual de contento. –Has golpeado a Goyle.

-Has golpeado a Malfoy. –Le contesto sonriendo, me inclino un poco, estamos en un callejón.

-¡Sangras! –Dice mirándome la mano, pero a mí sólo me interesa una cosa, ella golpeó a Malfoy para defenderme, yo golpeé a Goyle para defenderla; la miro fijamente, pese a que sólo puedo ver su cabeza, es genial, es tierna, es dulce, es fuerte y ahora en este mismo instante, todo, hasta haberle roto la nariz a Goyle vale la pena sólo por verla sonreír. –Tenemos que ir a algún sitio para cerrarte esa herida, lo haría con magia pero no debemos depender tanto de ella. –Le tomo por la barbilla.

-No me interesa mi mano, ahora sólo me interesas tú, arruiné tus planes. –Digo mirándola, sonríe.

-No importa… a mi me gusta estar contigo, donde sea, y además, esta noche fuiste mi héroe… lo demás no me interesa. –Sonriente se aferra a mi brazo y emprendemos el camino fuera del callejón.

-En realidad tú fuiste mi héroe. –Frunce el ceño como si fuera pecado decir la verdad. –Está bien, si tú lo dices. –Le digo abrazándola por los hombros, pega su rostro a mi pecho y sonríe, pone su mano en mi trasero, me sorprendo, alguien puede vernos; pero entre su mano enrojecida en mi trasero y mi mano sangrante escurriendo por donde andamos, no me importa nada el resto. –¿Sabes a dónde tengo ganas de ir?

-No tengo idea. –Susurra seriamente, como si temiera que le diga algo demasiado sobrio.

-Estamos cerca de tu apartamento ¿no? –Sonrío levantando las cejas, y ahora soy yo quien le tomo la mano y corro con ella detrás por la calle; ríe a carcajadas, me alcanza de pronto y se tira a mi cuello, es tan delgada que podría cargarla hasta allá… ¿Y porqué no?


	18. Paso a paso

_El nuevo capítulo, me estoy viendo muy animada a terminarlo ya, _

_espero que lo que hasta ahora han leído les haya gustado…_

_Y que el final los deje satisfechos._

_Saludos, Makoto._

**Paso a paso**

"Víveme sin más vergüenza,

aunque esté todo el mundo en contra,

deja la apariencia y toma el sentido,

y siente lo que llevo dentro."

Mi mano sobre su espalda, mi mejilla pegada a su hombro, ¿se ha quedado dormido? no, creo que no, de hecho sospecho que finge; respira agitado, hondamente, mis labios húmedos todavía concentrados en recorrer su cuello, su nuca, lento, suave; ríe, ríe mucho, sospecho que ha abierto los ojos.

-¿Te molesta? –Pregunto sin quitar mi boca de ahí, susurrando las palabras, soplándolas, ríe con más ganas y se estremece sacudiéndome, haciendo que mi cabello se esparza alrededor de los dos.

-No… se siente rico. –Emite lento, casi como si temiera molestarme con su voz, como si sintiera miedo de que despertemos del ensueño; le paso las manos por la cintura y me aferro a él; apoyo mi mejilla sobre su cabello, sobre su cabeza estática y suspiro, estoy tan cansada que se me cierran los ojos, pero quiero hablar. -¿En qué piensas? –Pregunta, miro las cortinas, fijamente, los dragones.

-Si alguna vez viera un dragón, tendría muchas ganas de acariciarle, de montarlo… ¿Tú no? –Pregunto a mi vez, doy vuelta a mi cabeza, para mirar los dos hacia el mismo sitio, mi espejo nos refleja; seguramente Hermione se avergonzaría de verse en una escena semejante con Ron, los dos desnudos con apenas la sábana cubriéndole sobre una cama; o no, quizá no, tal vez el amor le haga ser más libre.

-No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado, pero si algún día lo haces… estaré ahí contigo. –Contesta sonriendo, me mira de reojo, me sorprende esa respuesta.

-Mentiroso, seguramente te daría miedo, intentarías detenerme, me harías razonar para no hacer algo tan arriesgado. –Formo círculos en su hombro con mis dedos, cierra los ojos, quizá he sido de nuevo demasiado sincera. –Lo lamento no quise…

-No, no te preocupes, tienes razón… siempre la tienes. –Se da la vuelta de golpe y me sujeta con fuerza sobre él, ahora estoy ahí sobre su pecho mirándolo a los ojos, que parecen vivos hasta el límite. –Has sido sincera, como siempre, como debe ser.

-A veces quisiera no serlo. –Susurro recargando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, quisiera no sentirme tan confundida para decirle mejores cosas. –Lamento no ser perfecta.

-Amo que no lo seas. –Susurra acariciándome la cabeza, me levanto un poco para mirar sus ojos.

-Sé que seguramente todos van a intentar hacerte entrar en razón y tienen razón, muchos se avergonzarían de tenerme entre los miembros de su familia. –Sonríe mirándome, parece que no le interesa realmente lo que pasa, al menos no ahora.

-A mí ya no me da vergüenza nada… -me besa la frente. -… mira… -muestra su puño herido y mal vendado. -… le he roto la nariz a Goyle, me di a la huída, tengo una mandrágora en mi hombro y tu mano marcada en mi glúteo, ya nada me avergüenza chiquilla. –Con sus manos fuertes aferra mis brazos y me levanta sobre su cabeza, es fuerte, nadie lo creería, pero lo es.

-No soy una chiquilla. –Sentencio mirándolo fijamente, él frunce el ceño.

-¿Ah no? –Pregunta, me suelta de golpe, se da la vuelta para quedar sobre mi y se dedica a hacerme cosquillas; tengo que reír, tengo que reír mucho.

-¡Detente! –Grito entre risas, ríe conmigo, ruido en la chimenea, no me importa, él se congela.

-¡¿Luna estás en casa?! –Ronald pregunta. –No hemos dado con Neville, ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Ron, es mal momento hermano. –Neville le contesta. –No querrás escuchar detalles ¿O si? –Pregunta, escuchamos ruido de llamas, Ronald se ha ido. –Solos otra vez.

-Solos otra vez… -contesto, lo miro fijamente. -… te amo. –Se turba, casi estoy segura que se sonroja.

-Te queda un poco más de un día… -dice serio mirándome, se agacha. -… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No lo sé, por lo pronto, ponerte algo en la mano para desaparecer la herida, algo más en el hombro para la mandrágora y algo en el glúteo… -hago por levantarme, hay que borrar esos molestos rastros de nuestros momentos de pasión; me toma de la mano y me vuelve a recostar casi con violencia. -… ¡Hey!

-No vamos a borrar nada, me enorgullezco de llevarte dentro de mí y fuera también. –sonriente se planta sobre mí. -… ahora que lo pienso, ¿Para qué salir si contigo tengo todo lo que quiero?, nos quedamos aquí… -besa mi cuello. -… me muestras todo lo que tienes para mi… -besa mi pecho. -… te doy todo lo que tengo para ti… -besa mi abdomen y me da risa. -… y vemos quién da más, ¿Te parece? –Está radiante, ha perdido el miedo, está volviéndose libre, está volviéndose loco, ¿Lo que siento es miedo?

-Te estás poniendo romántico de nuevo, casi se podría decir que te estás volviendo como yo. –Le advierto abrazándome a su cuello. -¿Qué hacemos cuando nos de hambre?, casi amanece y creo que tengo muy poco que ofrecerte… mira, el sol se asoma. –Miro a la ventana, con las cortinas puestas, la luz apenas se anuncia.

-Sencillo, te como a besos, me comes a besos y listo. –Frunzo el ceño y él sonríe de lado. –Está bien, está bien, nos comemos tus rábanos y ya. –Me besa, pone sus manos en mi cintura, lo abrazo con fuerza; no sé si es verdad lo que vivo, no sé si realmente piensa lo que dice o sólo actúa, pero no me importa pienso disfrutarlo; parece que al fin ha tomado una buena decisión, me dejará vivirlo y me vivirá por completo.


	19. Depende del ángulo

_Oops!! Una disculpa, en el cap anterior me olvidé de ponerles la cita, era de:_

"_Víveme" de Laura Pausini…_

_Saludos a los que siguen leyendo, mil gracias…_

_A los que se han unido, todavía un abrazo más fuerte._

_Espero les siga gustando la historia, que por cierto, está ya tocando su final._

_Esta vez la cita es de Mecano "El club de los humildes"_

_Espero les guste_

_Makoto Black_

**Dep****ende del ángulo**

"…y hazme ver que estar aquí,

es un milagro que se puede compartir,

es la conclusión, que el nos está mejor,

yo te necesito alrededor."

-23… 15… 12… 10… 9… 5… 2, 1… me queda un día con exactitud, tú crees que podamos hacer algo menos… -Me estoy quedando dormido, su voz me arrulla y me siento tan bien, que quisiera no contestarle. -… físico… ¡Vamos a un cine muggle!, dicen que es muy divertido. –Suspiro y me acurruco en ella, ¿cómo le digo que estoy cansado y que quiero dormir?

-Podemos hacer algo menos agotador… ¿No se te antoja dormir un poquito? –Pregunto mientras me presiono contra su brazo, no dice nada, pero sé que no le agrada la idea.

-Me queda un día y no hemos hecho más que correr, dormir, cosas que no pienso describir, y reír… se me agota el tiempo Neville, por favor, hagamos algo ¿sí? –Algo más susurra pero no puedo oírla, quiero dormir, dormir aquí junto a ella, con el sol quemándonos la piel; siento que me sacude, pero tengo tanto sueño que realmente ni ella puede volverme a la realidad ya.

Qué curioso, ahora que despierto caigo en la cuenta de que no era tan mala idea haber ido a ese cine muggle como Luna proponía, la buscaré en la cocina y le diré que vayamos, mmm… no está… ¿por qué todo luce gris?, hace frío, no se me quita ni frotándome los brazos, es incómoda esta penumbra… prenderé las luces…

-Neville… -Alguien llama, es Luna. -… ven.

-Luna… ¿por qué te escondes? –Entro, pero… no está, debe ser un juego, quizá piensa divertirse un rato. –¿Dónde estás? -Busco sonriendo, porque realmente es divertido jugar así, salgo a la sala, ella está sentada en el sillón mirando algo, cabizbaja. –Sabía que era un juego… oye, vamos pues al cine ¿no? –Me inclino para mirarla a los ojos, esta llorosa. -¿Luna?

-No lo entiendo… ¿por qué no vienes? –Pregunta conmigo inclinado junto a su oído.

-Aquí estoy, soy yo. –Sonrío y trato de besarle la mejilla… ¡No la siento!, ¿Por qué no puedo sentirla?

-Yo quiero que te quedes, conmigo. –Susurra, algo tiene entre los brazos, algo que no puedo ver… si tan sólo lo soltara para verlo.

-¡Estoy contigo!... Luna, aquí estoy… mírame… ¡Mírame Luna! –Grito sujetándola por los hombros, pero no tengo fuerza para sacudirla. -¿Me escuchas?... ¿puedes escucharme?

-Te extraño, mucho… -Llora, llora y hasta entonces me doy cuenta que todo está gris, porque Luna está gris, viste de negro… ¡Luna viste de negro alejada de sus colores amarillos!

-¿Por qué vistes de negro?... ¡Dime porqué vistes de negro! –Pido a gritos, dando la vuelta al sillón, casi tropiezo con unas cajas, dentro hay algo peculiar: periódicos, todos tienen mi fotografía; "Neville Longbottom era una persona valiosa, dijo en su discurso la profesora Minerva McGonagall", me muero… no, no puedo morirme… ya lo estoy.

-Me haces mucha falta. –Susurra poniéndose de pie, camina y se aleja de mi cabizbaja, se encierra en mi habitación y puedo oírla llorar, llora por mi… ¡Luna llora por mi!

-No estoy muerto… ¡No estoy muerto!... ¡Abre!... Luna abre, aquí estoy, ¡Aquí estoy!… -Grito tocando a la puerta, pero mis golpes no se oyen, sus sollozos se oyen más que ellos. -… estoy bien… ¡Abre Luna, estoy bien!

-Te necesito… -La oigo susurrar, necesito volver, cierro los ojos con fuerza y no puedo evitar que me duela, la quiero tanto y he gastado tanto tiempo en nada, ¡En nada!... quiero volver, quiero ir con ella, ¡No quiero estar así!

-¡Neville! –Grita estrepitosamente, está asustada y yo me siento realmente mal.

-Luna, no estoy muerto… te juro que no, estoy bien… ¡En serio! –Le digo para convencerla.

-Sé que no lo estás, sudas a chorros y gritabas mi nombre… estabas soñando, todo está bien, Neville… -Sonríe nerviosa, creo que asustada. -… ¿quieres que te de algo para que duermas un rato más?

-¡No!... –Digo y se asusta. -… no quiero dormir… tú no estás feliz ahí.

-¿Tan malo ha sido el sueño? –Pregunta intrigada.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? –Pregunto, ella asiente y se sienta en la orilla de la cama. –Nunca, por nada del mundo… llores por mí. –Le digo serio y respirando fuerte, me hace falta el aire.

-¿Qué? –Se alarma y se pega a mí rudamente. -¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás pidiéndome?

-Sí, me doy cuenta… pero necesito que lo prometas… no quiero que sufras por mí. –Reitero saliendo de la cama para vestirme, ella se ha quedado sentada mirándome.

-No puedo prometer algo así… es absurdo. –Susurra, me vuelvo a verla seriamente.

-Sí puedes, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco… eres una persona que puede hacer lo que se proponga, quiero que me lo prometas y seré feliz. –Exijo mirándola fijamente, ella me mira sonriendo dulcemente, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

-Si tú me prometes lo mismo, lo haré. –Emite en un susurro entrecortado que se le muere en la garganta, quisiera prometérselo en verdad, pero… no se puede, parece que ya no es Luna y yo… ahora somos simplemente nosotros y así juntos es mejor.

-No puedo. –Susurro mientras me siento para abrazarla, ella sonríe y deja salir las lágrimas pegada a mi pecho. –Sólo quédate conmigo ¿si?

-Claro... me quedo a tu alrededor y ya. –Dice sonriendo, no es perfecto… pero es y ya.


	20. Por favor

_Hola otra vez!!!! Ahora con más velocidad, veamos…_

_La cita es de "Desmargaritando el corazón" de Fey, espero _

_que les guste, o al menos que les siga resultando interesante _

_Y aprovecho para anunciar, que estos ya son los últimos capítulos_

_Saludos_

_Makoto Black_

**Por favor**

"Cuídame como a una flor,

más de tu jardín"

Come lento, disfruta cada cosa y eso ayuda a mis nervios a mejorar, lo anterior fue raro, mucho; prometer que no lloraría por él, es casi como pedirme que no sienta, que me quede insensible de un momento a otro; lloraba por mi, eso lo sé, soñaba que algo pasaba conmigo y por eso lloraba; eso fue extrañamente egoísta, extrañamente ajeno a él, me he desconcertado, me he quedado en blanco…

-¿En qué piensas? –Pregunta mirándome con el vaso en la mano, yo no he probado bocado y parece que ya lo nota, porque luce serio.

-Pensaba en lo de hace un rato, me ha parecido muy extraño de tu parte Neville, demasiado… egoísta. –Confieso mientras me decido a clavar el tenedor en el trozo de tarta sobre el plato.

-Lamento haber sido así. –Susurra apesadumbrado, deja los cubiertos y me mira. –Se me ha salido sin querer… estaba asustado.

-Soñabas conmigo, soñabas que algo me pasaba. –Susurro para ver si provoco que me cuente el sueño.

-Te soñé sola, llorando por mí. –Susurra tímidamente y se sonroja hasta las orejas. –Yo había muerto.

-Tú… ¿qué? –Pregunto secamente, me ha sacado de mí esa palabra.

-No sé cómo, sólo sé que los periódicos lo decían y tú llorabas porque yo no estaba contigo… llorabas por mí y me pedías que volviera. –Se le han llenado los ojos de lágrimas, no sufre por su muerte, sufre de recordarme a mí sufriendo por él.

-Es cierto, es lo que haría. –Le digo murmurando, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar.

-No quiero verte sufrir por nada o por nadie, por eso me atreví a pedirte eso… pero veo que es algo realmente tonto. –Susurra dulcemente sonriendo de forma triste mientras vuelve a comer; me he quedado callada pensando, mirándolo fijamente sin poder comer un bocado más.

-Neville. –Le llamo como no queriendo la cosa, si no me hace caso, mejor.

-Dime. –Pide mirándome mientras junta los cubiertos y el vaso sobre el plato.

-Tu cuidas mucho a tus plantas… ¿verdad? –Pregunto simplemente, se ha quedado asombrado por la pregunta.

-Sí, me esfuerzo porque mi invernadero sea el mejor hogar para ellas. –Confiesa poniéndose de pie, me ha dado la espalda y va hacia el fregador a llevar las cosas.

-Las cuidas para que no sufran… porque las quieres y son importantes para ti. –Digo mirándolo de espaldas, suena el agua correr y los enseres, está lavando lentamente.

-Sí… es exacto lo que me gusta hacer. –Dice sonriente.

-Si una de las flores se marchita, pese a que la cuides mucho y la mimes… ¿será tu culpa? –Pregunto quedamente, terminando mi comida y poniéndome de pie para ayudarle.

-Pues… no, podría deberse a otras cosas fuera de mi alcance. –Refiere mientras ve que le acerco mis platos.

-Entonces, piensa que soy eso… soy una planta más de tu invernadero, cuídame… -pido mirándolo, se vuelve confundido. -… pero entiende, que no todo está a tu alcance…no somos absolutos amor. –Le digo sonriendo, él me mira un instante, luego asiente sonriendo, besa mi frente y sigue lavando, luce distinto, casi confortado, parece que las cosas mejoran.


	21. Ahora lo sé

_El nuevo y nos acercamos peligrosamente al final, _

_de hecho, el final está ya demasiado próximo…_

_Gracias a todos los que comentaron, Roci, Claus, en fin todos, muchas gracias por hacerlo._

_La cita es de: "Mi libre canción" de Laura Pausini y Juanes…_

_Espero que les guste._

**Ahora lo sé **

"En un mundo que, prisionero es,

libres respirábamos tú y yo,

pero la verdad, clara brilla hoy

y nítida su música, sonó."

-¿Puedo probar? –Pregunto mientras andamos, el callejón está atestado y luchamos por no derramar nada del helado.

-Puedes… si me das a probar del tuyo. –Dice sonriendo y da de saltitos para alcanzar mi helado, yo lo levanto sobre mi cabeza y la beso.

-Sabe bien. –Susurro sonriendo y ella a su vez me da una palmada en el pecho como recriminación mientras sonríe de soslayo.

-Bobo… yo quiero probar el helado, a ti te he probado mucho por hoy. –Dice como queriendo herirme, no me importa, le acerco el barquillo, ella por su lado me da del suyo; jamás entenderé cómo es que sabe de la existencia de sabores tan raros… queso con fresas, a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pedir algo así, pese a que no sabe tan mal.

-Es rico. –Digo luego de relamerme el helado, ella con el ceño fruncido prueba el mío.

-Es chocolate, sabe como siempre sabe el chocolate. –Murmura mientras seguimos avanzando entre la gente que nos mira, algunos sonríen y saludan al vernos juntos, otros –como las Patil– murmuran y no se dignan ni a saludar, por algo será.

-Me preocuparía si no fuera así, Luna. –Digo a manera de comentario, ella ríe estrepitosamente, entonces lo veo, una cabellera roja, mejor dicho dos a pocos metros, unas gafas que reflejan la luz del sol medio cegándome y una cabellera castaña demasiado alborotada para no notarla.

-Mira es Ginny. –Dice mientras echa a correr hacia ellos, alcanzo a ver cómo se cuelga de Ron para darle un tronado beso en la mejilla, el pobre luce asustado; Hermione la saluda con un abrazo y Ginny y Harry lo hacen del mismo modo, éste último avanza hacia mí, seguido de Ron.

-Neville, luces distinto, te ves menos deprimido que antes. –Harry sonríe y me toma por el hombro, Ron se acerca con grandes pasos.

-Está enamorado… de Lunática. –Dice sonriendo de lado y yo sin pensar lo tomo del cuello de la camisa. –Hey, hey, es broma amigo… relájate. –Dice carcajeando y yo lo suelto, veo mi helado, casi se derrite.

-El helado… -Digo mientras me dedico a comerlo presuroso.

-Ron y yo planeamos ir hoy a tomar algo… ¿vienes? –Harry me mira extrañado, seguro no es nada divertido verme lamer el helado como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo.

-Mmm, no lo sé… -Digo mientras oigo a Luna dar detalles específicos de los últimos dos días. -… necesito ver qué pasa con Luna, se acaba el tiempo…

-¿Se acaba el tiempo? –Ron me mira como si le dijera locuras, luego ve a Luna. –Amigo, necesitas dejarla un par de horas y respirar.

-No… ella es mi aire. –Digo mientras le suelto una mordida al helado, a mis oídos llega la voz de Luna.

-Sí, le he dado una nalgada… y tiene un lunar bastante curioso en… -¡Ah!, me ahogo, ¡Me ahogo!

-¡Neville!... venga respira. –Harry me palmea la espalda.

-Hey amigo… tranquilo. –Ron me golpea casi y las chicas se acercan preocupadas.

-¿Estás bien? –Luna me mira intrigada.

-¿Cómo lo va a estar si cuentas sus intimidades Luna? –Hermione parece irritada, la entiendo, pero no es para tanto.

-Podrías no contarles de mis marcas personales… por favor. –Digo lentamente, el helado se me ha ido a la cabeza.

-Oh, es eso, bien, no volveré a hacerlo… pero no tienes que ahogarte para que no lo diga, has tirado el helado. –Dice mirando al suelo, la bola de helado se deshace.

-Es helado Luna, pueden comprar otro. –Dice Ginny mientras se toma del brazo de Harry, parece que han decidido acompañarnos a comprarlo, Ron le tiende la mano a Hermione y echan a andar también.

-Compraré otro. –Le digo mientras andamos todos juntos.

-No es por eso, es que es el primer helado que compramos juntos… -Susurra sonriendo y mirando a los otros, yo sonrío. -… si nos vamos con ellos, tendremos que perder un par de horas.

-Si quieres nos perdemos. –Le susurro divertido.

-Cuando cuente tres, corremos por esa calle y nos metemos en Ollivanders para perderlos… ¿quieres? –Pregunta tragando de golpe lo último de su cono, yo asiento. -… una…

-El otro día me encontré con Lavender… -Comenta Ginny mirando a Ron que se sonroja, Hermione lo mira.

-Igual yo me topé a Víktor… -Susurra Harry para compensar, yo miró a Luna sonriendo.

-… dos… -Susurra agazapada, como si ellos nos miraran.

-He escuchado que Cho anda buscando empleo en el Ministerio… dicen que su boda fue preciosa… -Susurra Ron como no queriendo la cosa, Harry se altera y Ginny se sonroja, la gente a nuestro alrededor nos mira, pero sobre todo a ellos, a los cuatro.

-… ¡Tres! –Grita Luna, la verdad es que quiere que ellos nos vean huir, Hermione se ha vuelto y nos mira mientras echamos a correr, a Luna le da por reír llamativamente, me vuelvo y les digo adiós a los cuatro con la mano.

-Nos vemos en la tarde en el café de siempre, tendré algo importante que decirles. –Grito, pese a que parecen muy extrañados no nos siguen, nos reprueban, pero no nos siguen, y es que realmente los dos juntos somos tan libres que…


	22. Todo va a estar bien

_Hola otra vez, me complace mucho esta vez darles una buena _

_(quizá mala) noticia, este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic…_

_El próximo es el final!!!!!_

_Gracias a los que han leído, Sely, Claus, Roci, gracias…_

_Espero este les guste y el final, los haga sentir muy bien_

_La cita es de "Todo irá bien" de Chenoa._

_Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar._

_Saludos_

**Todo ****va a estar bien**

"Tengo razones para entenderte,

tengo maneras de darte suerte,

tengo mil formas de decir que sé,

que todo irá bien."

-Mira, éste me gusta. –Dice mostrándome un saco negro, con botones abultados, es muy lindo, muy sobrio, muy elegante, muy Neville.

-Es lindo sí… ¡Mira! –Grito al ver una linda blusa de rayas rojas y blancas. -¿No crees que es linda? –Se queda callado pensando, al fin sonríe y asiente.

-Se te vería preciosa. –Susurra, luego me toma de la mano y salimos de la tienda, ver establecimientos muggles es divertido, lo sería más si no nos miraran raro a cada paso.

-Sabes qué deberíamos hacer… -Dice sonriendo mientras yo peleo contra la bolsa de papas fritas que no me deja extraer la que ha quedado pegada al fondo, a fuerza de salsa picante.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto sin mirarlo, el día es hermoso, el sol calienta espléndidamente y realmente parece que el clima será por todo el día, perfecto.

-Los muggles van con jueces cuando es necesario, deberíamos hacer lo mismo… podemos preguntarle a alguien dónde encontrarlo, debimos consultar a Hermione. –Susurra sin mirarme, viendo al frente con la lata de refresco en las manos, ¡El refresco es genial, escose la lengua!... los muggles son geniales.

-¿Un juez?, ¿sabes de algún mortífago prófugo? –Le pregunto, al fin he logrado sacar de la bolsa la última rebelde patata, ahora va camino a mi boca, son ricas estas cosas.

-No, para casarnos. –Dice sonriendo con las orejas rojas; se me ha quedado la papa en la punta de la lengua, suspendida justo frente a los dientes, ¿la muerdo y sigo como si nada o me paralizo como ya estoy haciendo y le pregunto qué ha dicho? –Sería lindo ¿no crees?

-Un juez… -me he quedado helada, él sigue caminando, creo que no ha notado siquiera que no le sigo, parece tan absorto en sí mismo que realmente no sé si fue un juego de mi mente la frase anterior. -… casarnos, ¡Neville! –Corro y al ponerme frente a él lo miro a los ojos, sonríe. -¿Has dicho casarnos?

-Sí, eso dije ¿Por qué? –Pregunta mirándome fijamente, la papa me importa un carajo en este momento, pero la trago como si con ello pudiera controlar mi emoción.

-Es que… yo, pues, me ha tomado por sorpresa esa confesión tuya. –Le digo sonriendo, él asiente, me abraza y sigue caminando.

-Dime algo, ¿Todo estará bien verdad? –Pregunta sin mirarme, ¿se refiere a nosotros?

-Entre nosotros sí, bueno, eso quiero y eso espero, daría todo para que fuera así y lo sabes. –digo quedamente sin saber muy bien qué espera. –Si pudiera asegurarlo lo haría, pero no lo sé… no del todo, no puedo prometértelo…

-No sé por qué, pero desde que estamos juntos me siento mejor… me siento completo, nada me hace falta, tenías razón… tu locura, tu excentricidad ya no me importan ni un poco… sólo me gustaría saber si todo va a salir bien, si no será nada apresurado. –mira al cielo mientras andamos, está radiante, vivo, hacía mucho que no lo veía así, complacido del todo por su vida y el resto; seguimos andando, los autos se mueven, el mundo sigue, como si nosotros no importáramos para nada, para nadie, somos los dos y ya; recuerdo que cuando estaba en el Amazonas no era así, parecía como si el mundo se nos fuera encima si nos propusiéramos seguir juntos, como si se colapsara la sociedad si nos atrevíamos a decir lo que pensamos y sentimos; pero ahora no, estamos aquí y eso no afecta a nadie, no daña a otra persona que no seamos nosotros, somos libres, somos independientes, somos Luna y Neville y ya.

-¿Sabes algo? –Pregunto sonriendo, un par de chicas tomadas de la mano pasan a nuestro lado, lucen bien, nadie las señala.

-Dime… -Susurra sorbiendo de la lata, me la ofrece y con gusto la termino, las tiramos en un basurero cercano y nos sentamos en una banquita a ver el sol.

-Yo lo sé… -digo mirándolo, sorprendido se vuelve a mi. -… no sé cómo pero lo sé… Neville, todo, todo absolutamente, va a estar bien… lo prometo. –Le tomo la mano feliz, creo que el también lo está porque no espera, mira a todos lados, nadie nos ve, me abraza y con un ¡Plop! Ya no estamos, no sé a dónde me lleva, tampoco importa mucho ¿Verdad?


	23. Enloquéceme

Bienvenidos al final de "Tras la noche"

Este fic lo escribí hace ya un buen tiempo y lo publiqué originalmente en "Potterfics"

La historia llega a su final con este capítulo, sin embargo las lectoras

que lo frecuentaron en aquella web, me solicitaron un Epílogo,

que realicé al poco tiempo.

Tal y como lo hice allá, colocaré el final y posteriormente el Epílogo,

no me queda más que agradecer su atención,

el tiempo que le hayan dedicado a este fic y las sonrisas o sensaciones

que hayan podido obsequiarle

La cita de este capítulo es de "Bonito" de Jarabe de Palo

Gracias por permitirme brindarles un trocito de mi imaginación.

Abrazos, besos y mil gracias.

Makoto A. Black

**Enloquéceme**

"Bonita la gente que es de verdad,

bonita la gente que es diferente,

que tiembla, que siente, que vive el presente,

bonita la gente que estuvo y no está."

Llegaron al café de siempre, Neville llevándola cargada, la gente del Callejón los miraba con extrañeza, pero a los dos eso no les importaba nada; miraron dentro y notaron que sus amigos aún no llegaban, resignados se fueron a una mesa, riendo como niños, con esa extraña hilaridad de quien es infinitamente feliz.

-¿Los esperaremos mucho? –Preguntó Luna bajando la voz porque algunas personas les miraban.

-No, ese no es el plan, pero quiero que sean los primeros en saber… -dijo Neville, pidió la carta y ni siquiera preguntó a Luna lo que pediría, pidió un helado enorme para los dos, del sabor más raro que encontró en el menú.

-Hermione se escandalizará, sobre todo sabiendo que no hemos dicho a nadie nuestra intención de casarnos así nada más… tengo que llamar a papá. –Luna terminaba su lado del tazón, mientras Neville jugaba con las servilletas a hacer un moño. –al menos deberíamos tomarlo con calma y hacerlo mañana, así tendré tiempo de invitarlas como damas de honor, quiero que Ginny vista de verde agua… ¿Te gusta la idea? –comentó mirando a Neville.

-Mmm… está bien, pero ahora tenemos cosas que hacer… -el chico le besó en la punta de la nariz, miró su reloj y sonrió ampliamente. -… ven, ya no los esperamos. –se levantó y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

-Pero, no deben tardar ya… no tenemos ni media hora de esperar. –dijo ella confundida al tiempo que el chico la empujaba afuera, pagó con monedas de sobra y salieron al Callejón Diagón; era todavía claro, el sol brillaba, la gente andaba con velocidad comprando cosas, los magos los miraban porque ellos sonreían abrazados en la calle. –Neville, deberíamos esperarlos dentro, no deben tardar.

-Tengo ganas de ir de vuelta a mi departamento contigo… -dijo Neville, Luna lo reprobó inclinando la cabeza a un lado, se les había ido el tiempo en hacer "eso". -… pero ésta vez a dormir, a dormir todo lo que pueda, abrazado de ti. –estaba tan sonriente que Luna lo imitó y le besó en la barbilla ante su baja estatura. -¿Ya viste la hora? –Preguntó él señalando el reloj de una tienda.

-Me quedan 45 minutos. –dijo ella algo alarmada, se le agotaba el tiempo y todavía no parecía confirmarse del todo la conquista.

-Pues bien… ¡Ya no los necesitas! –Gritó Neville y la jaló llevándola entre la multitud a empujones, hasta llegar justo ante Gringotts; la alzó en brazos y la besó largamente, justo ante la mirada de todos los que salían y entraban al banco y los que estaban de compras, Luna no pudo evitar carcajear.

-¿Pero qué haces? –Luna lo miró sorprendida, pero él no la soltó siquiera.

-¡La amo! –Gritó con voz estrepitosa, tanto, que ella cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Neville… cállate, todos nos miran. –Dijo poniéndose roja como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida, él sonrió inspirado de ver eso.

-No me importa, mejor, quiero que todos lo sepan… quiero que todos se enteren de que… -tomó aire mientras ella fruncía el ceño riendo. -… ¡Amo a Luna Lovegood! –Gritó enloquecido y ella reía, porque ya sólo eso podía hacer, Nev se había vuelto loco, y ella un poco más con él; la abrazó fuerte, la gente los miraba y murmuraba pero eso no importaba nada; sonriendo se besaron, Neville realmente había encontrado la forma de ser muy feliz, Luna había topado al fin con un muro donde ser presa por gusto, fue ella quién lo sujetó con fuerza y provocó el ¡Plop!, cayeron sobre la cama del apartamento de Neville, ahora sólo restaba ser feliz, y ver qué tanto les daba la locura de amarse.

-¿Qué no los encontraríamos aquí? –Ron se volvió a Hermione con el ceño fruncido, Ginny fue a la mesa y observó la servilleta y el tazón a medio vaciar.

-Has dicho bien, encontraríamos… en pasado Ron, en probabilidad. –Hermione sonrió tiernamente y le tomó la mano, estaba contenta de que esos dos se quisieran así.

-Se han ido sin esperarnos, teníamos una cita planeada. –Harry con cara de molestia miraba la mesa, mientras Ginny y Hermione se sentaban.

-¿Qué esperabas? –Ginny sonrió ampliamente mientras llamaba un mesero con la mano. –Se aman, dejemos que se ausenten un tiempo… necesitan estar juntos. –Levantó las cejas y lo besó en la mejilla, Harry sonrió; Ron no entendía mucho, pero la mano tibia de Hermione en la suya lo hizo comprender lo que Neville sentía por esos días, no era sólo saber que amas a alguien, era poseerlo, apoderarte de él y disfrutarlo; y si perdiéndose, huyendo y haciendo escándalo esos dos se amaban, pues que lo hicieran y que bien les fuera.


	24. Epílogo

_Lo prometido es deuda, el Epílogo, con algo de retraso, pero en fin._

_Una nota extra ahora:_

_Sely: Al contrario, creo que la agradecida he de ser yo, porque te das el tiempo _

_de ver este y otros de mis trabajitos, muchas gracias, espero te guste mucho esto._

_La cita es de "Quiero" de Shakira, ustedes dirán: Bueno, qué afán de poner citas!_

_Pues sí, es que si no, no me inspiro jejeje…_

_Espero que les guste, es corto, pero es todo._

_Muchos abrazos y mil gracias._

_Makoto_

_***_

"Y ahora que estás aquí,

yo de nuevo soy feliz,

pude entender que eras para mí"

-Dense prisa… esas flores… esa mesa… ¡Ron cuidado con ese florero! –Hermione cerró los ojos cuando el agua se derramó sobre la cabeza de Ron que no había visto para nada el arreglo sobre su cabeza, el pelirrojo terminó empapado y Ginny a su lado no pudo menos que carcajear.

-¡Tonto! –Gritó Harry desde el otro lado de la habitación, no eran los únicos trabajando, muchos ponían manos a la obra, la boda era cuestión de minutos y aún no había nada listo.

-¡Necesito algo azul! –Gritó Ginny al cabo de un minuto, saliendo de la habitación contigua.

-Yo tengo un arete azul. –Dijo Molly desde la mesa de regalos, Xenophilus tenía los ojos clavados en los decorados rojos de la pared.

-Gracias mamá… -Ginny tomó el arete y salió corriendo contra la otra puerta, tropezó de frente con Hermione que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. -…¡Perdón!

-Ginny… ¡Por piedad!... necesitas calmarte… Luna está relajada, eres tú la nerviosa. –Sentenció la castaña levantándose con dificultad.

-Lo sé, lo sé… ¡¿Ha llegado ya Neville?! –Preguntó tras un segundo.

-No, pero no debe tardar. –Ron pasaba al lado de ellas caminando como un gato espinado para evitar mojarse entero, fue a otra habitación y volvió seco. –Puedo ir a buscarlo si quieren.

-No es necesario. –Neville anunció su llegada en la puerta, su abuela venía tomada de su brazo y algunos otros invitados con ellos. -¿Dónde está?

-Tratando de entrar en el único vestido que le conseguimos en 20 minutos… ¡Están locos! –Ginny estaba exasperada y más nerviosa que los novios.

-Relájate, todo va a estar bien. –Sentenció sonriendo Neville, iba apenas vestido con un pantalón negro y su "lunático" suéter.

-Es que… ¡Una boda en una hora!... debiéramos no casarlos. –Exclamó Molly apretando un par de moños en dos sillas.

-Pero si la madre de Luna y yo nos casamos en un día… fue muy lindo. –Xeno explicó dulcemente, Augusta negó con una sonrisa confianzuda, poco había que refutar a aquél argumento.

-Pues deberíamos irnos… -Ron sonriendo irónico abrió una puerta para ir por más sillas y se topó de frente con Luna enfundada en el vestido de novia. -… ¡Merlín!... Neville no debe verte aún. –Espetó y tomándola en brazos la llevó dentro ante la sorpresa de medio mundo.

-¡Espera Ronald!... ¡Me has abierto el cierre! –La voz de la rubia fue acallada por la puerta al cerrarse.

-Dime que no la secuestró. –Dijo Neville mirando a Hermione que negó sonrojada.

-Ya lo conoces, puede ser algo… supersticioso, pero nada más. –Murmuró sonriendo, pero por si acaso fue siguiéndolos.

-Creo que está todo listo. –Harry se acercó sonriendo.

-Pero… ¡¿A esto llamas listo?! –Preguntó Ginny al borde de un desmayo.

-No se puede hacer más. –Harry le besó la frente y el encargado de la ceremonia entró saludando acompañado de Arthur y Bill.

-Luna Lovegood… yo, quiero que sepas, que voy a amarte siempre, sin medida, sin temores… con tu locura, con tu alegría… con todo lo que tú eres, esperaré pacientemente a que nos llegué la muerte, a tu lado, no importa lo que venga… porque estoy contigo, y así, nada me hace falta… si me he vuelto loco contigo… si te pierdo, la cordura me va a matar… al fin puedo entender que eres para mí, absolutamente para mi. –Terminó sonriendo y Ginny desde su sitio se secó las lágrimas, Molly dejó escapar un sollozo y Lavender que entraba en ese momento tropezó en la puerta con Seamus y terminaron los dos sobre el suelo, sofocados y adoloridos.

-Neville Longbottom, sabes que te amo… que te necesito conmigo y que eres quizá el único al que le permito tratar de volverme cuerda, te amo… voy a estar contigo siempre, no espero la muerte… espero la eternidad contigo, voy a gastarme cada minuto de mi vida en ti… cada uno sin descanso… porque sé que hay algo más allá y mi mano, será la que te guíe hacia ese sitio… -se inclinó hacia él y le susurró al oído. -… y te prometo que todo va a estar bien. –Sonriente le besó la mejilla, Hermione se tiró al cuello de Ron y éste fingió quitarse una basura del ojo, Xeno escuchaba atento y Arthur grababa todo con una "vifeocamara"; los declararon Señor y Señora Longbottom y cuando salían del lugar les arrojaron hojas de menta (según Luna excelente para la buena suerte y ahuyentar los nahuales).

Ron y Hermione los llevaron al "aefopuerto" y tomaron su vuelo al Amazonas, Luna le mostró a Neville las tarántulas, la selva y los pollos, él le contó sus sueños y sus miedos, al poco eran más de los que habían marchado de luna de miel; decir que fueron felices sale sobrando… ¿Creen que pudieron no haberlo sido?, porque después de todo no hay locura más grata, más hermosa y más satisfactoria que amar, y si se tiene eso…

¿Hace falta más?

***

Como siempre, todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK y yo sólo los he usado con fines informativos = )


End file.
